After The End
by Spicy-Vanilla
Summary: Playing with the TB toys: Sookie gets turned by Eric. Not set at any precise point in the story.
1. Part 1

**Okay this is really experimental. I was just very inspired by some people's great fics about Sookie being turned (especially Waking Up Dead ! Read it, it's amazing :)!) So there, I wanted to give it a try. Love it or hate it, I don't know myself if I love it or hate it but there it is :P I hope you enjoy it somehow. I don't know if this is going to me just a one-shot or maybe I'll make a part two but then again it's an experiment!**

**Please review. Positive or negative reviews, I'll love them all.**

**The story is from both Sookie and Eric's POV. It alternates so I wrote their names before their parts so as to not confuse you :)**

**xoxoxo**

At first it was dark.

Pitch black.

I could smell the rich moist odor of the earth, of the dirt surrounding me. My sense of smell was the first one to come back. I could smell everything; from the faint scent of shampoo my hair had kept to a trace of cologne that remained in the little hole where I laid. And a familiar smell. I couldn't identify it at first, but I knew it very well.

Than taste. Metallic, spicy. Sugary too, a bit like red fruits. Faintly though. It was so much more than that. A flavor so overwhelming I craved it again. Delicious. My throat felt parched and I was hungry and thirsty as I had ever been. _Blood_, that was the taste that remained on my lips. Not my blood though.

My eyes opened slowly. I would have thought my grave would be pitch black as it had been before, but no. I could see nuances in the colors surrounding me. Rich black for the moist soil, a little lighter for the dry bits of dirt that had been exposed to the surface before I'd been buried.

I had been buried.

I'd died.

Yet I was here, still. And I could feel everything around me, more vibrantly than I ever had. I gasped for air and realized I didn't need it anymore, but still wanted it, just to be able to savor and taste the air, its richness.

I couldn't very well stay here forever. Yet I felt safe, curled in a tiny ball in the warmth of the earth. I breathed in the air and searched that familiar smell from before. I wanted it, craved it. And it wasn't blood. It was different yet equally addictive, if not more. It was something else. Or someone else, should I say. And he wasn't with me anymore. He was up there, waiting for me to join him. I moaned loudly in anger as I couldn't tell anymore top from bottom but a strong hand reached mine and pulled me out. I stumbled to the ground, trying to gather my thoughts, my fingers still curled possessively around the ones that had helped me out. My eyes remained closed because even the faint light of the moon that I could feel on my skin as if it caressed me, felt too harsh to my extremely acute eyes. I rested on my back on the ground a body straddling mine. His body.

'Sookie.' A low voice said from over me.

I opened my eyes a slit and stared at him. My maker. _Eric_.

I looked at him and felt as if I was seeing him really for the first time. In my human life, sure I'd found him beautiful: I had eyes after all, but it was nothing in comparison to how beautiful he now was to my eyes. He was straddling my hips, looming over me, his face a few inches from mine. I could see every single one of his eyelashes very clearly as they shadowed his stormy blue eyes and I could also see every little stubble of his beard. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen, a maelstrom of green and blue speckled with gold and silver all at a time. Overwhelming. His jaw line was strong but his full lips compensated for the raw masculinity his jaw held. He looked every bit royal.

Overwhelming. The whole of him, of his beauty. His beauty was a weapon. A weapon he'd had a thousand years to perfect the art of.

I blinked at him, my lips parted, feeling the familiar burning of my thirst in my throat.

Eric looked at me with patience. He looked at my bloodied nails and realized it had come from digging myself out. Or trying to. The wounds would close in a few minutes, but he nonetheless brought my fingers to his mouth and kissed every little digit softly.

'Sorry, I didn't think you'd awake so fast. It usually takes longer…' He said as means of excuses. I looked at him, confused, as if we didn't speak the same language. He was murmuring yet I could tell every single intonation in his voice, as if it were amplified. I studied his face, and then our entwined fingers. And then I tried to speak.

'You smell good.' I murmured, but I knew he didn't need me to speak any louder. His hearing was as good as mine. Eric's brow furrowed.

My throat was parched so I concentrated before speaking again.

'Your smell. It's your smell.' I tried to explain. He cocked his head to the side and nodded.

'I missed it. Why was it down there?' I asked, my free fist digging into the disturbed pile of dirt from where he'd dug me out.

'Because I laid with you. It's how we do it.' Eric explained, his eyes never leaving mine.

'I felt safe there.' I added, my free hand tunneling through the dirt some more.

'Usually newborns only want out.' Eric said, surprised. Before my demise, I wouldn't have been able to tell his emotions; hell, he wasn't just statuesque in beauty. But now, now it was different.

'I would have stayed if not for your smell. I missed it. It was warm and comfy and safe. Does it feel like that every time you go to ground?' I asked, my voice quavering. I felt extremely aware of my surroundings, of the faintest movement of air on my skin.

'Yes.'

'I'm like you now.' I stated, feeling oddly at ease with that.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, as I plopped myself carefully on my elbows, bringing our faces closer. His strong arms rested, palm on the dirt on each side of mine. I could almost feel the air buzzing around us, and I felt this longing to be close to him, in his arms. I gazed up at him and frowned when I spotted dirt in his hair. I lifted my hand and started combing his golden strands with my fingers. He looked at me in wonder and started doing the same to my curls as I rested back on the ground. I could almost purr in delight. His touch felt incredible, like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was as though he knew exactly how or where to touch me, as if my body sang to his. And his smell was wonderful. Like nothing I'd ever smelled before.

It was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it, my mouth finding the crook of his neck on its own accord. Pure instinct.

'I'm so thirsty.' I finally answered him. Only a few seconds had passed since he'd asked me how I was doing, but it had felt like a decade. I concentrated the best I could on him and his presence, which was crushing yet feeding my senses. My hand tensed in his hair.

'You'll need to drink from me again.' Eric said, the mere sound of his voice causing me to feel a shudder of excitement. I suddenly felt warmth in my mouth and heard a slight popping sound. My fangs. Eric lifted my chin up and passed his thumb on them. That felt almost as good as his hands in my hair.

'There they are.' He commented, fascinated. I opened my eyes and gazed into Eric's as he pricked his thumb on one of my fangs, drawing blood. I breathed in the rich scent of his blood. It was spicy and thick and it smelled familiar. He tentatively rubbed his bloodied thumb on my bottom lip and I licked my lips, enjoying the flavor.

'You taste like cherry pie.' I murmured, dreamily. I could see his eyes shining, amused. I could _feel_ his amusement. I smiled too, I couldn't help it.

'You are very controlled for a newborn. That's impressive.' He said, his own fangs popping out. I amazed at how beautiful they looked to me.

'You need to drink from me, Sookie.' Eric said, bringing me out of my trance. I looked up and stared at his thumb. The wound had closed.

He brought his wrist to his mouth and was about to bite down but I shook my head. He cocked a questioning eyebrow at me.

'Here.' I whispered, my finger tracing his jugular. Eric's blue gaze grew stormier and he cupped my face with his hand, which felt almost warm against my cool skin. Which of course didn't make sense since we were both undead.

'As you wish.' He murmured. He spun us around so that I was on top of him, my thighs pressed around his. I lowered my mouth to his neck once more, pressing my lips on his jugular. I could hear his pulse accelerating in excitement. Hell, I could _feel _it. _Inside_, down to my very core.

My fangs scraped his skin and I almost lost it. I wanted it so bad. But I calmed myself. I wouldn't lose control. I wouldn't be an animal. I would hold on to what was left of my humanity, if I still had any. I pressed my lips against his skin, tasting it with my tongue, slowly. He tasted as good as he smelled. I felt Eric's hands tense in my hair and I heard the low rumble in his chest. He sounded like a feline purring. I bit down, slowly, my fangs digging in his skin as his hot blood flooded my mouth. I moaned loudly from the back of my throat when his blood hit my taste buds.

I sucked as I'd done as a human with Bill. He growled and I was afraid I'd hurt him but he squeezed my hand and I _felt_ how good he felt. He was enjoying this just as much as I was. I moaned softly. My hips grinded of their own accord on his and I could feel very clearly his enjoyment. I whined softly, sucking faster at his delicious blood. His left hand slid down to my hips and he pressed me harder on him.

'Slowly.' He instructed me, his right hand lazily caressing my hair. His voice calmed me and soothed me all at once. I sucked on his blood slowly, enjoying its flavor and how good it made me feel. I pulled back after a minute, feeling that I'd taken enough. Eric looked at me startled.

'You stopped.' He said, brushing my bottom lip with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth.

'I wasn't supposed to?' I asked, sitting back up, ready to dismount him. But he spun us around on the ground once more, pulling me under him.

'You did perfect.' Eric purred. 'I knew you would.'

'You taste very good.' I said, licking my lips. My tongue slid on my fangs and it hurt. I realized I had no idea how to retract them.

'Careful.' Eric said, cupping my chin. 'To retract them, think about them sliding back in. Concentrate on the feeling and it will become natural.' He said, his hand still entwined with mine. I closed my eyes and thought back to the warmth I'd felt in my mouth when the fangs had popped out and tried to will them back in. I heard a slight popping sound and Eric smiled.

'There, you did it. Now we'll go and get you cleaned up.' He said, helping me to my feet. I staggered a bit surprised at how new everything felt.

'Eric?' I asked, my hand still clasping his.

'You'll get used to it.' He answered my silent question.

Eric led me into the now empty Fangtasia and into the employee room. He let go of my hand so I could take a shower but I was afraid to let him out of my sight, as if he would disappear.

'I'll wait here. Unless you'd like me to join you?' He said, his usual grin on. I frowned and let go of his hand, feeling every nerve ending in my body craving his touch once more.

'I'll be fine.' I replied, stepping away from him. 'Just stay close, will you?' He nodded and sat by the door, his back pressed to the wall, his arms resting on his knees. I saw myself for the first time in the mirror. I almost gasped in surprise. I was covered in dirt, but my skin was still rather golden underneath it all. I wondered if this had anything to do with my fairy blood since most vampires were pale and white. I delighted in the feeling of the warm water cascading on my now cool skin. I could feel every single drop of it and could have counted them if I'd wished.

When I was done, I finger-combed my wet hair and observed my face in the mirror. My skin had never looked so beautiful and healthy and I felt a bittersweet disappointment when I reminded myself I was dead.

Dead to the world. My world at least.

I pulled on the clothes he'd found for me which looked sexy and very unlike me. But I wasn't about to complain. I opened the door and was reassured to see Eric there, still sitting on the ground, waiting for me. He looked up at me and pulled me down next to him.

'I'll be quick.' He said before disappearing in the bathroom. I felt very tempted to follow him and watch him and I surprised myself by even thinking about it but then again, I didn't feel quite complete when he wasn't with me. And I felt this odd attraction to him. But I held my ground and sat, wrapping my knees with my arms, resting my head on them. He was back by my side in a few minutes and I couldn't help but relax in his presence.

'I don't like it when you're away from me.' I commented, puzzled by the mere fact I hadn't yet slapped him or yelled at him. The man had killed me. Or saved me. That only depended on the way you looked at the situation. I had to say in his defense that I was dying anyways. He'd just given me an alternative.

'I won't go away, don't worry. I have a lot to teach you first.' He said.

'Why do I crave your presence so much?' I asked, regaining composure.

'Because I'm your Maker.' Eric said, his eyes boring into mine.

'I knew that. But why do I feel complete only when we touch?' I asked, my fingers finding his.

'It's the blood. The blood that now courses through your veins too.' Eric explained. Somehow, that made sense and I nodded, studying his face. He truly was quite dashing. I watched, hypnotized, as a single drop of water that rolled off a strand of his hair and landed on his lips. I brushed my index against his bottom lip and wiped the mesmerizing droplet away. Eric tensed and I left my finger there, hovering over his lips. I suddenly had a very primal urge to kiss him and shuddered in surprise. It wasn't my urge but _his_ I'd felt.

'Don't.' I murmured so low I knew that any human couldn't have heard it.

'Don't what?' he asked, unfazed.

'Kiss me.' I completed, biting the inside of my bottom lip softly. I felt the familiar warmth in my mouth that could only result in my fangs popping out and I concentrated on them remaining hidden. I did not want to show him just how much I wanted that kiss.

'How did you know?' Eric asked, his thumb rolling on my bottom lip causing electricity to shoot down my spine. I closed my eyes, breathing in slowly his addictive scent.

'I felt it.' I murmured.

***Eric

I stared at her, genuinely surprised. The bond between a Maker and its child was quite complicated and newborns rarely felt it at all. At first they were all about instincts and nothing else counted but feeding and wrecking.

But Sookie, no. Sookie was poised and calm, craving _me_ of all people. I could feel her desire to be with me, close to me through the bond she shouldn't even be aware of. She was even more striking physically as a vampire than she had been as a human. Her mouth hypnotized me. Her full lips were parted, her fangs shining in the semi-darkness of the room. She lazily rolled her tongue on them, amazed by their presence but aware of how pointy they were. I reminded myself now was not the time for fun. There was still plenty for me to teach her and I couldn't afford to be weak.

'Well you felt wrong.' I murmured, my eyes still fixed on those very tempting lips of hers. I had a strange feeling sex with her as a vampire would be quite something and I had to close my eyes to snap out of it. My only regret was at not having seduced her in her human life.

'Did I?' She said, leaning her forehead on mine. I breathed in her smell and almost lost it right there. She smelled better than any vampire I'd even smelled. She had retained that particular fairy-scent even though I could smell my own blood coursing her veins.

'Why did you do it?' she murmured, her eyes closed.

'Because you had to live.' I replied, serious. However selfish my reasons to turn her had been, I realized just then that I also knew she wanted to live. And I wanted her to live with me, to be mine. She held that much fascination over me and I feared that as much as I craved her presence.

'But I'm a monster…' She muttered, turning away from me. I felt my grip on her shoulders tense and reminded myself she was vampire and wouldn't be hurt by it.

'You cannot afford to be weak, Sookie.' I said to her, my voice harsher than I meant it to be. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and spun her back around yanking her chin up. I saw her eyes glaze over with lust. There it was, the primal instincts taking over. That was more like it.

'You're hurting me.' She hissed through clenched teeth. She didn't want to allow me to see just how turned on she was by the whole situation. But as her Maker, there was very little she could keep from me.

'You like it.' I hissed back, tugging at her hair. She moaned and I growled in answer.

'Let me go.' She grunted, stubbornly closing her eyes. I tugged at her golden mane harder, delighting in how her wet locks felt around my fist.

'Look at me.' I commanded her. She shook her head, eyes closed. 'Look. At. Me.' I growled.

She opened her eyes and gazed at me.

'You have to obey me. I won't let you do something you'd regret and I will take care of you. But you have to trust me.' I said to her, my grip releasing her wet curls. Instead of pulling away, she pressed her lips to my chest, right between my pectorals and she breathed in. I tensed and reminded myself I had to teach her many things such as feeding. And there was the matter of her brother and friends to settle. I couldn't let myself be distracted by my instincts that made me want to do _her_, roughly, everywhere. I could have roared in anger. I hated not being in control of my emotions, if I still had those, but with her, I felt as much in control as a drunken teenager.

'Eric.' She breathed. I cupped her chin and looked into her eyes, amazed at how much humanity I could still see in there.

'I have to show you how to feed, Sookie.' I said, my voice rough, feeling that tension in my groin that I'd grown used to whenever she was around.

'No. Give me True Blood. I won't feed from humans. I can't.' She snapped, pulling out of my arms. I glared at her, angered.

'You will learn to feed from humans so that you do not kill them whenever you go hungry. And I won't have you feeding off that vile beverage. True Blood is disgusting and my progenies won't be having it.' I growled.

'You can't force me to drink from humans.' She hissed, her fangs popping out.

'I can order you to do whatever I find necessary for you to do. True Blood will not suffice for your first few months and I won't risk you dehydrating or killing humans by mistake when the thirst is too strong.' My own fangs had popped out but not out of anger, I realized. The sight of her, angry with her fangs glistening against her full lips made me want to rip her clothes off and fuck her into oblivion.

'I want to see Bill.' She suddenly demanded. My answer came out so fast I didn't even have to think about it.

'Out of the question.' I shot back.

She roared and stormed out of the room. I could feel her longing for me through the bond and before I knew it she returned, keeping a fair distance between us.

'I hate you.' She hissed. I sighed.

'Come here.' I whispered. And she did. She approached me, eyeing me carefully but then she gave in to her impulse and she pressed herself against my chest, her hips flush on mine. I growled and let her do as she pleased. Her nails dug in the skin of my back and it took all my self-control to not force myself onto her.

'I hate you.' She whispered, her mouth on the crook of my neck.

'I can see that.' I whispered back, playful. I felt her temper flare so I dug my hand in her curls and yanked her chin up to look into her eyes once more.

'We have to go and find you a human to feed from.' I said, enjoying the sight of her mesmerizing eyes, sparkling with anger at me. 'Might I add, you are beautiful.'

She didn't answer and pulled back, obviously aware of how tempting she was to me.

'I'm still Bill's.' She said, turning away from me. I was surprised at how much rage filled me with those words. I yanked her arm and threw her on the couch, my body over hers before she had time to even hiss a protest. My hands roamed over her body and rested possessively on her ass and breast. She turned her face away from me, controlling her anger.

'You are mine, Sookie. Mine to control and possess. Your life is entwined to mine in a way it never was and never will be to William Compton's. And I can do as I please with you.' I snarled in her ear.

She gave me a discouraged look and I saw a bloody tear form at the corner of her eyes. I realized just then that I'd probably scared her with my outburst and possessiveness.

'Do not fear me. I just want you to understand you are mine. I made you and I'll care for you. Say it.' I ordered, my voice softer than it had been before.

'I'm yours.' She whispered, turning her gaze to me. My hard grasp on her breast lightened and I caressed her softly, willing her to see just how good I could be to her, how much I cared for her. Her back arched under my touch and she bit her bottom lip, forgetting about her fangs and causing her lip to bleed.

'Ow…' she moaned softly. Before I could think about what I was doing, I lowered my face to hers and pressed my lips to her bloodied one, sucking at it softly.

***Sookie

'Out of the question.' He snapped. I could have killed him right there. Who the hell did he think he was? Ordering me around? Telling me what I could and couldn't do? I roared and stormed out of the employee room, only too aware of the physical longing I felt for him.

I needed him.

I knew nothing of my new condition and I needed him. I wanted to be with him, I realized. I slipped back in the room, frustrated at my own weakness.

'I hate you.' I hissed at him, feeling overwhelmed by the mere sight of him. He looked dashing and I felt a very primal instinct to make love to him. I breathed slowly, trying to reign in my emotions. I was Bill's. I loved Bill. I would not allow my new condition to get in the way of our relationship. Whatever Eric thought, I'd find a way to get my way in the end.

Eric sighed.

'Come here.' He ordered me, gently. And I did. I practically ran to him, cuddling in his embrace. I felt safe and good. I felt complete only when I was practically molded to him. I could feel his desire for me through the bond and I decided to ignore it. I trusted him. I pressed my lips to the crook of his neck where his delicious blood flowed most under his alabaster skin.

'I hate you.' I breathed half-heartedly. I couldn't help myself. I wanted him, wanted his hands on my body, his fangs on my throat. I wanted him whole.

'I can see that.' He said, his tone playful and provocative. 'We have to go and find you a human to feed from.' He said. He was observing me, his gaze glazed over with a growing lust. 'Might I add, you are beautiful.' He breathed.

I pulled back, surprised. I would not give him the satisfaction of turning my back on the man I loved because of this situation over which I'd had very little control.

'I'm still Bill's.' I said, turning my back on him. The next thing I knew, I felt rage seep through our bond and he pinned me under him on the couch. I trembled in fear as one of his hands grasped my right breast possessively as his other hand clasped the cleft of my butt.

'You are mine, Sookie. Mine to control and possess. Your life is entwined to mine in a way it never was and never will be to William Compton's. And I can do as I please with you.' He growled in my ear.

I realized he was right. He could do what he pleased with me. He was my Maker. I turned my head away, despair painted on my face. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and suddenly, his mood shifted dramatically. I could feel his regret, his own despair at seeing me afraid of him.

'Do not fear me. I just want you to understand you are mine. I made you and I'll care for you. Say it.' He ordered me, his voice gentle. I felt like a bundle of nerves and was only too aware of his growing erection and my equally growing arousal. I loved how his weight pressed on me and how his hands roughly handled me as if he knew he couldn't break me but wanted to prove he still could hurt me if he pleased.

'I'm yours.' I whispered to him, delighting at how his touch on me became that of a lover more than that of a master and its pet. His hand started kneading my breast, causing me to moan. I bit my lower lip to drown my moans but I forgot about my fangs and ended up drawing blood from my lip.

'Ow…'

And then he pressed his lips to my bloodied one and sucked and I thought I was going to implode from too much stimulation. His tongue teased my fangs and I gasped, my hips buckling against his. Suddenly, I pushed him off the sofa and pressed him against the wall, taking control of the situation. I felt stronger than I had ever felt and I wanted him to understand I was still going to be my own woman even if he could force me into practically anything. I was not going to be weak. And if I had to manipulate him into letting me be, I would.

'Sookie.' He hissed as I covered his neck with raw kisses. I wanted to bite him so bad, but I held back. I wouldn't give in to instincts. I wasn't an animal and wasn't going to allow his blood to make me one.

'Eric.' I murmured, pulling back to gaze at him. His eyes bore into mine.

'I hope you weren't hoping on distracting me from the task we have at hand.' He said, serious. I frowned and spun away from him, enraged.

'I won't do it! You can't force me!' I pleaded. He grabbed my fists in his hands and I suddenly felt calm and soothed.

'I know what you're trying to do Eric and I can tell you it won't work.' I murmured. He studied my face carefully.

'Come.' He suddenly ordered, dragging me after him. In a minute, we were out of the bar and onto the parking lot of Fangtasia.

'Where are we going?' I asked, delighting in the fresh air on my skin.

'I'll take you to feed and then we'll go to our home.' Eric replied, pulling me in his arms.

'How do we get there?' I asked, craning my neck to look into his beautiful eyes.

'We fly.' He responded.

***Eric

Carrying Sookie wasn't exactly a challenge for me as she was rather light. I simply had not expected her to be afraid of heights. One would think fears based on rational thinking such as the fear of heights would go when you die, but apparently it wasn't the case with Sookie. She held on for dear life to me even though a fall from any height wouldn't so much as hurt her.

'Please don't drop me.' She moaned in my ear, clutching at my neck desperately.

'Don't look down.' I murmured to her, trying to soothe her with my own relaxed state through the bond. If she was aware of it, I might as well use it, I reasoned. We finally arrived where we'd hunt her first meal.

The moment her feet touched the ground, Sookie slid out of my hold and leaned against the brick wall of the dark alley we'd landed in.

'Where are we?' she said, eyeing her surrounding with curiosity.

'Downtown Shreveport…' I answered. I walked towards the embranchment of the alley and spotted what I was looking for. She was about Sookie's human age with ample bosom and pale skin where the bluish traces of punches and slaps were visible. She wore heavy black makeup around her dazzling turquoise eyes. Her denim skirt exposed her fishnet stockings and she wore high heels and a thin camisole that left little to the imagination. She had long caramel hair and a scar on her lips that had no doubt been left by some drug dealer.

'Come.' I murmured for Sookie's ears only. Sookie approached me and looked at the girl. She stepped back and gave me a heinous look.

'Don't you think her life is already hard enough without me feeding off her?'

'She won't remember. I'll glamour her for you.'

'Why her?'

'Because she's going to be easy to convince.' I said, pragmatic. Sookie shook her head. 'Sookie, don't force me to force you. You don't want that and I don't want it either.'

'Feed from her if you want. I won't.' she said, stubbornly.

'Fine.' I growled. I approached the girl slowly, Sookie remaining in the darkness of the alley. I knew that the moment she'd smell the girl's blood, her instincts would kick in and she would most likely join me. I'd have to be ready to stop her if need be. The girl heard my footsteps, which I deliberately made loud and human. She turned to me, a slow smile spreading on her scared lips. I could still feel Sookie's presence in the darkness, her eyes on me.

'Well hello there, you looking for company, darling?' The girl drawled, her cigarette between her slender fingers. Her nails were painted a dark burgundy red and were chipped. She had absolutely no idea what was coming at her.

'How much?' I said to the girl who threw her cigarette on the ground and crushed it underneath her cheap heels.

'Fifty for regula'. Hundred if you want somethin' special. No kissin' allowed.' She said, eyeing me curiously. 'You're kinda cute. I can't see why you'd need to pay for girls.' She added, suddenly fearful. A handsome man paying for sex only meant one thing in their world: violence. She took a careful step back, still studying my face. I gazed into her turquoise eyes and whispered soothing words.

'Don't fear me. Relax. I won't hurt you.' _Much,_ I added in my mind. I saw her shoulders sag and she closed the space between us. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her with me towards the alley. 'I'll take care of you. Come with me.' I murmured, soothing in her ear. Glamouring prostitutes wasn't exactly hard, but she was surprisingly compliant. She didn't have much desire to live, I noticed. I smelled her to make sure her blood was clean. The hollow of her elbows was covered in bluish bruises from needles, but right now, she was clean. No heroin or cocaine in her veins, just fresh warm blood. Her blood smelled surprisingly good. Sookie stood in the darkness, watching me, her face equal parts of fascination and horror.

'You sure you don't want the first bite?' She stared at me as I moved the girl's hair away from her neck and was about to bite down.

'Don't!' Sookie suddenly exclaimed.

'What?' I asked, surprised.

'Let me.' She said, her eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't very well identify.

I handed her the girl and Sookie looked deep into her eyes before embracing her, her mouth on her ear.

'Run.' was all she whispered. The girl looked from me to Sookie and then trotted off as if she had the devil on her eels. Which she kind of did. I stared at Sookie, stunned. She'd just glamoured the girl. It usually took years to be able to glamour effectively. It had taken me a few months because Godric had been a good Maker and I a fast learner, but for Sookie to learn in less than one night was just beyond me. I tried to hide my surprise behind anger.

'You were supposed to feed from her.' I growled.

'She had Hepatitis D.' Sookie dropped, gazing up at me, her back pressed against the wall. 'That vampire AIDS sickness…'

Fuck. I'd been so intent on teaching her how to feed I'd forgotten to take precautions with that. People rarely carried the disease and I'd picked probably the only one in the neighborhood who had it.

'You can still hear them?' I asked her. Sookie nodded slowly.

***Sookie

I looked at him approaching the girl. He looked like a great big feline, his steps precautious and predatory. The girl's head turned his way and I noticed for the first time her beautiful eyes.

_Shit… what does he want? Hopefully he's not going to hurt me._

I could still hear humans, I realized, struck by the notion. My telepathy had stuck.

'Don't fear me. Relax. I won't hurt you.' He said, soothingly to the girl.

_Much._

And I could hear him. Shit. I could hear Eric. That surely wasn't good for me.

'I'll take care of you. Come with me.' he murmured her. He was glamouring her. I studied his approach. It was all about seduction, I realized. Us, weak humans seduced by the beast. Not me. Not anymore. I was a beast too now. I was horror struck as I watched Eric guide the girl over to me. She looked fragile and tired and I hated that I'd have to feed off her.

'You sure you don't want the first bite?' Eric said, his fangs out, as he pulled her hair back softly. He was almost… tender. Surprising for the cold heartless monster he prized himself on being. But then again maybe this was all for my sake.

_He's so soft, I wish I could kiss him. Fucking Hepatitis D…_

I'd heard about the sickness, as everyone. I realized she had it and Eric would get it if he as much as sank his fangs into her neck.

'Don't!' I exclaimed, genuinely afraid he wouldn't stop. But he did.

'What?' he asked me, surprised. I wanted very dearly to save the girl from his wrath if he so much as suspected she knew the sickness she carried could hurt us both. Think, Sookie, think…

'Let me.' I said, nodding at the girl.

Eric handed me the girl, surprised at my change of mind. I could feel his excitement through the bond at watching me feed from her. I cradled the girl in my arms, gazing in her turquoise eyes before I bent to her ear.

'Run.' I whispered to her. The girl trotted away from us, afraid. I prayed for Eric not to pursue her and just let her be.

'You were supposed to feed from her.' He hissed at me. He took a dangerous step towards me but I stood my ground.

'She had Hepatitis D.' I said, gazing up at him. 'That vampire AIDS sickness…' I said. That was the only reference I could find to talk of that sickness I'd discovered when Bill's home had been invaded by Malcom's disgusting clan.

_Fuck._

I tried to keep my face as neutral as I could as he studied me.

'You can still hear them?' He finally asked.

I nodded.

'Yes.' I was sure that if I'd been alive I would have blushed. I felt his emotions shift through the bond. He knew I wasn't telling him everything.

'And you can hear us too…' He mused.

'No.' I snapped just a little too fast. His hand was at my throat before I could utter another word. He backed me on the wall, letting go of my throat to close the space between us.

'Don't lie to me. You can feel me, I can feel you. That's how it works. I'll know when you lie.' He explained, running a lazy hand on my hair. 'You must trust me Sookie. I'm all you have left.' He said, his voice low and husky.

'That's not true.' I moaned, tears in my eyes. I couldn't stand the idea of never seeing Bill or Jason or Tara or Sam or any of the people that had been part of my life before. I couldn't let that happen.

'Don't cry.' He ordered me, cupping my cheek.

_I can't stand it when you do._

He waited for me to calm myself, his hands never leaving my cheek and hair. He seemed to like touching me just as much as I enjoyed his caresses.

'You can hear me can't you? My thoughts?' He asked, serious.

'Yes. I think.'

_I want to rip your clothes off right now and fuck you against the wall._

I slapped him, my fangs bared. He could be so crude.

'Yes, you can definitely hear me.' He purred, his eyes two slits.

'Are you not going to stake me?' I asked, my gaze locked on his lips.

***Eric

'Don't cry.' I pleaded. I couldn't stand it when she did. It was like I was human all over again every time she did. She could hear my thoughts. That was both dangerous and exciting. Dangerous because I couldn't afford to tell her everything, let alone permit for her to intrude on certain businesses. As for other vampires, it was out of the question for them to ever find out about this. Not even Pam. She'd most probably stake her.

I let my fingers run through her hair. It really was incredibly soft and silky. It had dried now and it was the most beautiful shade of pale gold. I cupped her chin with my free hand, enjoying the smooth texture of her skin. It was as if she'd been put on my path to tempt me.

'You can hear me can't you? My thoughts?' I asked.

She studied my face before answering.

'Yes I think.'

_I want to rip your clothes off right now and fuck you against the wall_, I thought at her, grinning like a schoolboy. What fun was I to have if not by teasing her? She'd glamoured our snack away…

She slapped me, rather effectively I must say. Only caused me to grin some more. Vampires craved violence and I wouldn't mind her challenging me. I'd just love to put her back in her place, which was under me moaning my name.

'Yes, you can definitely hear me.' I purred at her.

'Are you not going to stake me?' she asked, her gaze locked on my lips.

'And why on earth would I do that?' I retorted. _It would be such a waste_…

'Because I can hear vamps. Isn't that like the worst thing? With y'all being so secretive…'

'Us all. You're one of us now, Sookie.' I said, pulling her chin up so that her gaze locked on mine.

'As if I needed a reminder…' she sighed. I thought for a second and realized just how afraid of feeding off humans she was. I decided that she was controlled enough to go without for one more day. I'd feed her my blood once more and then we would go to ground. We'd see what tomorrow would bring.

'I won't force you to feed tonight if you don't want to. But on one condition.' I suddenly said.

'What?' she said, suddenly hopeful.

'You won't make a fuss about sleeping with me.' I retorted, smug.

'WHAT?' she barked.

***Sookie

I could have smacked that smug smile off his face. Oh hell, what a great bargain. Feed off a human or sleep with the devil.

'How can you even believe I'd agree to this?' I snarled, my nails digging in his forearms, trying to push him away from me. He of course was a lot stronger than me. He chuckled at my efforts.

_You do know it turns me on when you try and hurt me…_He thought, closing his eyes like a content cat.

'You're despicable.' I hissed at him, infuriated. How could he only think about sex all the time? I decided I might as well ask, since we were going to spend an eternity together. I almost growled in frustration, trying to picture an eternity. Yep, definitely too long a time with his annoying ass for my liking. His touch was intoxicating. As his presence. I'd never been confronted to such a dilemma. I hated him but I needed him just as much.

'Do you only think about sex all the time?' I snapped, my nails still digging in the skin of his arms. He was very muscular and I could almost feel him purr like a big cat.

He chuckled.

'You'll come to understand vampires are mostly driven by instincts: sex and violence is what we are and what we live for. What you'll live for.'

'Oh please, I couldn't be that shallow if I tried.' I replied, disgusted.

'You think humans are better? You think they don't crave sex and violence just as much as we do? We simply are more forward about it.' He said. And as much as I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. As a telepath, I knew that much. 'But you are different.' He added, surprising me.

I cocked my head to the side, willing him to continue.

'You were different form the start. And you're different even now. I've never seen a newborn learn the things you've learned so fast.' Eric said. He took me in his arms.

'We'll go back to our home now.' He said. I stared at him.

'And where would that be?'

'My home of course.' He said, casually. I looked him in the eyes and concentrated.

'I really want to go back to Bon Temps…' I whispered, caressing his cheek. 'Please. I'd love to go back to Bon Temps…'He studied my face, curious and suddenly we were flying, hovering over the dark alley and he was cradling me to his chest.

***Eric

We landed in the cemetery and I looked around confused. We were definitely not near my home in Shreveport. And I had absolutely no idea of why or how we'd gotten here. I recognized the place. It was the cemetery right between Sookie and Bill's home. I turned to Sookie, trying to contain my growing anger. It hit me there and then.

'You _glamoured_ me?' I hissed at her. She took a careful step back.

'I didn't know it would work…' She pleaded, her hands outstretched in front of her, as if that would protect her from me. 'I swear I didn't know.' She said, backing up against a nearby tree. I was outraged though and no pleading would do. I was on her in a matter of seconds and I threw her on the grass, straddling her, my hand on her throat, keeping her down.

'It's impossible.' I hissed at her, fury seeping my every word. 'Vampires cannot be glamoured!' I growled.

'You said all humans could be glamoured, yet you couldn't glamour me now could you?' She breathed, afraid. I could feel her fear and for once I understood her fearing me. She had right and reason to. In a thousand years I'd never heard of a vampire who could glamour her own kind and I sure as hell knew this would lead to trouble and danger for all of us. I briefly debated about ripping her head off. She wouldn't feel it and I would be free of her body which haunted me, free of her temper which seduced and enraged me, free of the worries she would cause me, free of her impetuous personality, free of _her_. I'd be my normal self again and Pam would stop taunting me about going weak over a mere human – vampire, I corrected myself. My child. _Mine_. I wouldn't tolerate a world where she wouldn't be. That was precisely why I'd turned her, so that the flicker of light she was in my endless night wouldn't die. Would keep on burning for eternity. I'd spent over a thousand years without her in my life but the moment she'd stepped in, I'd been spun around. Then Godric had met the True Death and I'd realized I wanted, needed someone by my side. She was my nemesis, this innocent woman-child now turned lethal. I calmed myself and gazed at her wide eyes. She looked terrified yet prepared for her fate. She'd read my mind once more no doubt and thought I was going to end her. Any reasonable vampire would have.

A vampire that could glamour others was the most lethal weapon to our kind, a weapon never heard of but long imagined and feared, as humans feared the reaper. And she was right there, beneath me, that lethal weapon vampires only dreaded or dreamed of. And she was mine. Mine alone. I released my grip on her neck.

'I won't kill you.' I hissed at her. 'But if you ever try to glamour me again, I will do it without a second thought. Do you understand me?' I growled. She nodded slowly. The moment I let go of her throat she yanked her face up to mine and pressed her lips to mine. My rage melted like ice in the fire and was replaced with my ever-present lust for her. I kissed her back with equal passion and she moaned. I pulled back and eyed her with hunger.

'I'm sorry.' She muttered. 'I don't like you angry. Thank you for not killing me.'

'Don't ever do it again. Ever.' I ordered her.

'I can't even practice?' she tried, her voice small and pleading.

'On Pam. Not on me.' I growled. I could already picture Pam's face when she'd discover Sookie could glamour vampires. It would be priceless.

'Why not? You hate not being in control, don't you?' she taunted me.

She sometimes spoke truths of depths she couldn't even imagine. And it enraged me that she knew I'd never bring myself to kill her because I needed her about as much as she needed me.

'I hate it. And I'm telling you only because you are mine.' I hissed. 'Why did you kiss me?' I asked her, my tone more of an order than a simple demand.

'I knew it would calm you.' She admitted, a small smile on her lips. I felt like smacking her smile off and taking her against the tree. I refrained and relaxed.

'You'll really be a pain in the ass, won't you?' I asked her.

She slapped me. Hard. Hard enough so that I was off her and she stood up, a smirk on her face. She was quick. I had to give her that. Female vampires were for the most faster then men. But not stronger. And not as quick as me. I threw her on a tree and she winced in pain but the next second, she was in front of me and she punched me. Hard, in the jaw. I felt my lip split and I licked the blood there unconsciously. She eyed the entire procedure with hunger painted on her face and she punched me again.

'Feisty.' I commented, laughing darkly. I liked her with her spunk. She would be terrific fun.

'Fuck you, Eric.' She snarled.

_Fuck you, anytime. You just have to ask nicely…_

'And stop thinking obscenities at me!' She raged, walking towards her old home.

'Sookie, come back.' I ordered her. She continued walking. She blatantly ignored me. My anger was back. Who the hell did she think she was?

'Come back here this instant.' I roared after her, refusing to follow her. She wouldn't get it her way.

'Or what?' she spun around. 'You've made me miserable enough for one night, I think Eric. You can save the rest for some other night. We have plenty ahead anyways, don't we.' She said. I could feel her pain through the bond. Yet she had provoked me. Again.

'Or I'll make you.'

'How?' She snapped, exasperated.

And I did it. I ordered her the way a Maker orders its Child. A direct order from a Maker cannot be refused. The child feels compulsively drawn to obey. Godric had rarely felt the need to give me a direct order as I most of the time obeyed him, aware of his wisdom. Sookie stopped dead in her track and turned towards me.

'I hate you.' She cried and I saw bloody tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She walked towards me and I could see it was hurting her to be forced into obedience. When she was within my arm's reach, I cradled her to my chest.

'Sookie.' I whispered. She sobbed silently in my arms, her face to my chest.

'How do you endure it?' she whispered softly.

_What?_

'The emotional roller coaster.' She breathed. 'Everything is so crude and raw and one moment I want to rip your throat out and the next I…' she stopped there. I was mighty curious about the end of the sentence.

'And next you…?' I asked, softly.

'No.' She murmured. 'Nothing.'

'Oh please do tell me, Miss Stackhouse.' I replied.

'I want to make love to you.' She said, jutting her chin up so that she was staring at my face. I felt that familiar pull in my groin and breathed slowly even though I didn't need to.

_Give in then._

'No.' She hissed. 'I won't. You saved my life and I'll always be grateful for that but it ends there. Whatever sick twisted impulsions your blood give me.'

'You'll yield to me. Sooner or later.' I assured her, my eyes lost in the distance.

'You wish.'

_I know. I know you want me. And I want _you_. I have from the moment we've met and you know it. You're just stubborn. _

'It'd be wrong. I don't love you. I love Bill.' She pleaded. Her lust filled gaze said otherwise. Her fangs were out and I wanted them on my skin.

'This isn't about love.' I growled softly.

'How could it not be?' She whispered, her eyes boring into mine. 'Are you even capable of loving, Eric?' she breathed.

Yes, I'd known love. I'd loved Godric. I loved Pam, in my own way. But I would die before telling them. But that dire need I felt for Sookie? Could I call it love? Love was dangerous. A vampire couldn't afford to love. Times changed and human emotions were futile and dissipated in the blink of an eye.

'Love does not exist for our kind, Sookie. We can't afford to love. Love makes us weak and weakness is not an option with a violent race such as ours. Two thirds of newborns don't make it past their first year. I refuse for you to be one of those because you cling on to your humanity.'

'Do you love me, Eric?' She asked, her eyes two dark pools where I suddenly felt like drowning in. Yes, yes, Sookie, in my own way I do, I wanted to answer. But I couldn't. Wouldn't.

'Come now. We must go. The sun will be up in an hour and I want you back to safety by then.'

I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips and we flew off.

When we arrived at my home, I didn't even take time to show her around. I just wanted to get her in bed. She looked exhausted and I could feel her shutting down. She looked haggard and I realized she'd need some more of my blood before she went to sleep. I placed her carefully on my black satin sheets and helped her out of her clothes. She didn't even protest as I pulled her shirt off slowly. She was wearing the bra I'd gotten for her, dark lace against her somehow still tanned skin. I almost growled at the sight but remembered why I was undressing her. I helped her out of the skirt too and she lay back on the pillows, curling into a little ball.

'You can't sleep yet. You need blood.' I said to her, pulling my own shirt off. I could feel her lust through the bond and it enticed my appetites for her.

'Yours?' she asked, excited at the idea.

'Yes. But we'll exchange mutually this time. It will make the bond stronger.' I explained, removing my jeans. I kept on my briefs and sat behind her, pulling her to my chest so that she sat in between my legs. Her mere proximity made my erection even more painful than it already was.

I couldn't resist and cupped her breasts in my hands, rubbing them softly. She didn't protest and arched her back, pressing our hips together, rubbing the curve of her ass on my erection. I grunted. She turned her face towards me, her lips parted slightly as I continued caressing her. One of my hands trailed up her throat and I watched amazed as her fangs popped out slowly. I wanted her so bad it hurt. But I didn't want to push her either. She'd come to me, when she'd be ready. And then we'd have the most amazing sex.

'Kiss me.' She asked me, pulling me out of my trance. I didn't wait to be asked twice and I pressed my lips to hers, parting them with my tongue. She tasted so new, so good, so different. And somehow, so very Sookie. Her tongue stroked mine, my fangs nipping at her bottom lip, drawing blood. Sookie turned around slowly, straddling me. I liked her like this: forward and daring. She pressed our stomachs together and shamelessly started dry humping with me, rubbing herself on my length. I moaned and resisted the urge to throw her back on the sheets and rip her panties off for something more serious, but I wouldn't brusque her.

_We need to exchange blood. But no need to stop what you're doing…_

I felt her frustration and smirked against her mouth. She pulled back still rubbing her hips on mine, causing a feral hiss to ripple through my chest.

'How?' she simply said, her eyes half closed.

'Throat.' I hissed, baring my fangs. With one hand, I pushed her hair aside and brought her neck closer to my mouth. She pressed her lips to my neck, her fangs scraping the skin there and she sucked, slowly and teasingly.

_If you don't stop teasing I might just rip that silly bra of yours off…_

'You wouldn't dare…' she breathed against my skin.

_I want you. I want to possess you. _

She pulled back and gazed at me with heavy lidded eyes.

'Bite me.' She whispered, lowering her fangs to my throat. And I did.


	2. Part 2

**Hello hello! At last a part two :) I hope you guys like it. I wrote and rewrote and changed it again and again. I don't know if the result is satisfactory but I guess your reviews will tell me! Btw sorry for being such a poor updater these past weeks. I had midterms and then I worked on another story I published called Hell Around the Corner which you might or might not like to read as well (it's about Eric meeting Pam and eventually changing her!) Anyhow, I haven't abandonned my other stories (Concrete in your Hair and Fresh Blood)... My muses have just been bitches LOL hopefully your wonderful reviews will inspire me!**

**Criticism welcome! Please please review, it makes me real happy and inspires me!**

**A couple songs that I've been listening to writing this:**

**Psychotic Girl - The Black Keys**

**In Your Hands - Charlie Winston**

**I Need Some Fine Wine and You, You Need To Be Nicer - The Cardigans**

**The Passenger - Iggy Pop & The Stooges**

**Eclectic, I know but I'm eclectic :P Have fun!**

Eric's POV

I awoke next to her. She was still dead to the world. She was too young to be able to stay awake during daytime. I'd had hundreds of years to train to do so and I rarely slept till sundown anymore.

Usually I woke an hour or two before dusk and I'd rest in bed, lazily tossing and turning. There wasn't any point really to go about my home until the sun went down unless I had stuff to do. Which I now did, but then again the sight of her sleeping peacefully was fascinating. She lay on her side, her hand clasped in mine, the sheets carelessly tossed around her hips, exposing her back. The sheets were quite accessorial really. Neither she nor I needed them for warmth, but I liked satin for comfort. The texture on our supersensitive skin was simply blissful. I took in the sight of her golden mane She had a beauty sign on her right shoulder. I passed a lazy finger on it. Her skin was cool and smooth. I bent to smell her hair. It had kept this soft sugary smell that was typically hers.

I smiled. It was quite amusing really thinking this innocent looking woman-child had the power to control both humans and vampires, to make them do anything she wished. And she could read their thoughts. I had created a dangerous weapon, a weapon only I could control. But then again I liked her strong will, her edge, how stubborn and determined she was. I wouldn't give her orders unless needed. I waited patiently. A few minutes before sunset, I was still caressing her skin softly and I felt her shudder.

'Why aren't you always like this?' She asked softly, rolling on her back.

'Like what?' I asked, puzzled.

'Tender.' She replied, her lids fluttering open slowly. The room was still very dark but with our acute sight, it was easy for us to see. I didn't answer to her comment. Yes, of course, I could be tender, but life hadn't allowed me to be in the last hundreds of years. Life in my human days had been violent and harsh and fast. And it hadn't changed all that much when I thought about it.

'Tell me about life when you were young…' She said, rolling over once more to face me. Ah right, she could read my thoughts.

_You can't just probe in there when you feel like it._ I thought at her, frowning. She sighed.

'We're touching.' She simply said. I gave her a puzzled look as if to say So what?

'I hear better when I touch people…' she explained. I didn't remove my hand from hers. She felt better when we touched. And I liked touching her.

'We'll have plenty of time for me to tell you about my human days. For now you have to feed and I bet you'll want to talk to your brother and your friends…' I said, cupping her chin in my hand. I saw her gaze grow stormy. Through the bond I could feel her frustration, but I had no idea what it was directed at.

'I'm not hungry.' She muttered, leaning her face in my palm so that her cheek was pressed against it. I caressed her smooth skin and growled softly.

'Sookie, you have to feed.'

'I don't want to drink from innocent people…'

'Some are paid for that.' I answered, pragmatic.

'That's degrading…' She said, slumping back in the sheets. Her hair was spread on the black satin pillow, a pale gold halo around her face. I looked at her, fascinated.

'Why do you keep staring at me?' she asked, pouting.

'Better get used to it. Beautiful as you are, humans and vampires will be staring…' I said, playfully twirling one of her golden curls around my finger. Had she still been human, I bet she would have blushed. She obviously wasn't used to being paid compliments and it was quite amusing to watch her.

I bent towards her and kissed her softly. It felt natural and all together great. The next thing I knew, she'd spun us around and she was straddling me, her nails digging in my pectorals as she pressed her fangs to my throat. I growled and spun us around, looming over her, my fangs bared. She giggled.

'Control yourself, Sookie. You must learn.' I hissed, annoyed equally by the fact it was necessary I stop her and the fact I absolutely did not feel like stopping her. Hell I wanted her to eat me whole if she'd try.

'A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them. Godric taught me that. I'm going to teach you too.' I said, remembering the hundreds of times Godric had had to remind me of that. I'd been a most impulsive vampire and it had gotten me in trouble a good few many times. Sookie gazed at me, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

'Sookie I'm serious. You can't just act like a child and take whatever you want and refuse what is good for you.' I murmured.

'In what category do you place yourself? Want or need?' She said, clearly toying with me. I frowned.

'We need to find you someone to feed from.' I said, sitting in the bed.

'I won't feed from innocent people.' She said, categorically.

'Fine. Than we'll find you someone that isn't innocent.' I said, darkly.

She gave me a weird look and sat up, resting her head on my chest.

'What do you mean?' she asked, her hand trailing down my stomach. I caught it and pulled her up to look at her.

'Take your pick. Rapist? Murderer? Drug dealer? Child molester?' I enumerated, studying her face. She blanched a bit if that was possible and she swallowed hard, her eyes filled with dread.

'If you won't feed from the innocent, we'll get you the best Shreveport has to offer in another kind of monster.' I said.

Sookie's POV

Eric had had Pam bring me some clothes at some point the previous night. It was the dress I'd worn on my first visit to Fangtasia, white with little flowers on it. When I'd been human, it had been appropriate. Now I felt like the wolf dressed up as a sheep.

I'd taken a long shower in Eric's bathroom. He really had the most wonderful bathtub and the biggest shower I'd ever seen in my life. Fitted for two people. At least. I'd had a hard time concentrating on just enjoying the shower without imagining Eric joining me. He did have a beautiful body. He was just overall beautiful. Anyhow, I felt disgusted with myself for wanting him in such a way. It felt wrong to desire anyone but my Bill. But then again I had no idea when I'd see him again. I'd have to ask Eric about that later.

I was very slowly getting accustomed to feeling everything so precisely, so acutely. Every drop of water on my skin, the difference of temperature between the steam and the air, the numerous scents I could discern in shampoo and shower gel, the rich texture of the tiles under my bare feet, of the cool glass panels on my skin. Everything was sharp and vivid. And there were so many colors, so many of them I'd never noticed. I was also slowly getting used to being away from Eric. Cradled in his arms was where I felt the best. I felt safe and cared for there. But I couldn't spend an eternity in his arms. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a plush white towel and started combing my hair. And then I felt him approaching. Down to my very core, I felt him.

And then he was behind me, finger combing my hair slowly. He was only wearing his boxers and the rest of his magnificent body was on display. His skin had a golden glow in the soft light of his bathroom and I could see every curve in his skin where the muscles rippled. He'd been a warrior in his human life. I could tell from how built he was. And how nervous he seemed to be, always ready to pounce. Before, when I'd been human, his cool demeanor had fooled me. I'd always thought Eric to be cool marble, a static lake where nothing could create a ripple. I now knew he was no lake at all. He was the sea, impetuous and dangerous, sometimes calm, but never static. And then my gaze slid down to the band of his boxers. Boy, oh boy, I thought.

My fangs popped out before I could do anything. I covered my mouth ashamed.

_You're hungry._

I sighed. Not for food, Eric, not for food. What was wrong with me?

_Newborns are instinctive. _He couldn't read my thoughts but almost. My emotional state probably was as much a giveaway as my eyes roaming his body. And since my mind fluttered between lust, hunger, disgust, self-loathing, lust again, it must have been quite a ride _feeling_ me right now.

'You're really…beautiful.' I said, my eyes locking with his in the mirror. He studied my face before answering.

'Thank you.' He simply said. 'You'll be lethal.' He then said, his fingers still in my hair. 'I've never seen a vampire who looked more human, more…fragile. They'll be drawn to you like bees to honey.' He said his gaze locked on mine. His eyes were a darker blue today. Tonight, I corrected myself. A stormy blue, that of a sea before the storm. I shuddered when his hands slid down to my shoulders, possessively gripping them. It is then I realized I was only wearing a towel. I would have blushed had I still been alive.

'I don't want to be lethal. I just want to be.' I said, putting my brush down on the counter. He took it and started untangling my hair with it. I chuckled and he gave me a lopsided grin.

'What?' he asked.

'You're good with a brush.' I murmured, amused.

This time when he thought at me, it wasn't words. It was images. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them. Images and sounds. Memories.

A woman, as blond as him and I, sitting in front of a wooden table, dressed in a heavy dark blue wool dress. She had a silver hand mirror in her hand and was gazing at someone over her shoulder with a smile. A young boy, maybe eight or nine, he was blond and tall for his age and he had the most beautiful eyes. _Eric_. The woman spoke some words softly in a language that sounded harsh and foreign.

_Old Swede._ He supplied me. The memory unfolded before me once more. It was powerful and gripping. It was a happy memory of his. The beautiful woman took a brush made of animal hair and wood and started brushing her hair. And then the tiny hands took the brush from her and the young boy started combing her hair, slowly, delighting in how soft and long it was. I realized then I was watching this from Eric's eyes. He spoke with his mother some more and then another boy joined them. He was older, maybe ten or eleven.

_My older brother. He died a few months later of a bad fever._

The woman spoke to the other boy and he sat near her feet. She then started singing softly. And Eric kept on brushing her hair slowly.

'She was beautiful.' I murmured, opening my eyes.

He was studying me in the mirror, his hands still untangling my hair. I had so much of it but for once I was happy about that: his hands would be busy longer.

'Your hair is the exact same shade as hers was.' He finally said, his fingers tunneling in my thick mane. 'But yours is thicker. Hers was fine as a baby's.'

'What was her name?'

'Astrid.' Eric said softly. I saw a shadow pass over his face and turned around to look at him.

'My mother died too. When I was seven. She and my dad were caught in a flood on a bridge. I was closer to my dad though. My mom feared me a bit… because I could read thoughts. My dad was just sad that it set me apart.' I said.

Eric looked at me, silent for a while, pondering on what I'd just told him. I'd never confessed to anyone that I knew my mom didn't like me much. He then spoke, his hands still busy in my hair.

'I was given more time with my family than you. I was unwise though. I only cared about fooling around back then…' Eric said, looking down at me. The air in the room was thick with steam and I felt good just talking with him like that. There was a time when I'd thought Eric was nothing more than muscle

'How were you when you were still human?'

He chuckled.

_My father once told me I couldn't spend my entire life between a woman's legs. I told him I would try._

'So you were a pervert even back then.' I teased him, an amused twinkle in my eyes. He chuckled once more.

'Hardly. I just knew what was good about life and was prone to claim it as my own.' He replied, mischievous.

'Were you ever married?' I asked, curious. There was so much I didn't know about him.

'Never got a chance. At first I had no interest in settling down. And then, when my… when my father died, I became King.'

'You were _King_? So the throne in Fangtasia is what, a private joke?'

'Of sorts.' He said, biting his bottom lip. I watched, captivated by the mere sight of his lips. 'But there was nothing glamorous about being King back in my days.' He added. 'We lived in small tribes and we weren't so rich. Every day we fought for survival. When my father died, our clan went at war with another one and all available men went to battle. It was my duty as King to lead my men. We'd been gone for a few weeks when I was seriously wounded. I was dying but my men refused to abandon me. So they helped me all the way back to our camp where I lay awaiting death…'

'Godric.' I simply said.

Eric's POV

Sharing that memory with her was very special. I could feel her in there, watching with me, as if she was another half of me, which she sort of was when I thought about it. I didn't know why I felt so prone to sharing with her. I'd never told Pam about my human life, even though she'd asked numerous times. I'd always felt like my human life was something I had to shelter, to keep from others so as to make sure it remained intact, virginal of any outside influence.

When you've lived a thousand years or so, many memories tend to go and you just keep a general idea of what's happened to you. It's like watching a very long movie in fast forward. You get the general picture but the small moments just blur by. Certain memories are more vivid then others, such as my turning of Pam. That was one of my fondest memories. In Pam I'd found what I'd been searching for nine hundred years: a companion, a friend, and surprisingly, a child. Surprisingly because she'd been older than my human age when I'd turned her. Surprisingly also because the love we have had not been platonic at first. Hell, we'd been fucking rabbits the first few years. She had an appetite for life and its pleasures I shared. And then she'd taken other interests. But I'd taught Pam all I knew, as you would a child. And I would kill anyone who'd lay a hand on her. She was mine and mine alone.

And now I had Sookie. And there was absolutely nothing platonic about the way I felt for her. I desired her like I'd only desired once or twice in my hundreds of years roaming the earth. I wanted her, entirely and completely. I wanted her whole or not at all. And I'd never had a woman refuse herself to me the way Sookie did. She was attracted to me, _that_ I knew for sure. But she refused to give in even with her basic instincts taking over. She had a control over herself that was quite stunning. And feeling her every emotion was a bloody roller coaster. A maelstrom. A human maelstrom, at that. Physically, she was no human. Mentally, however, she was no vampire. She was a human trapped in a lethal body. And I had no idea how I'd protect her from our harsh ways.

'Godric.' She simply said when I finished telling her about how I'd been wounded and dying.

Godric.

Godric, death in the form of a young man, a boy, really. Godric had been turned when he'd been half my human age and yet he'd been more of a father to me than my own.

Godric would have been swept away by Sookie. He'd have been fascinated by her, just as I was. I missed him a lot. Mourning was not usually part of a vampire's life. We never got close enough to humans to endear ourselves to them and see them die and mourn them. Vampires were not confronted to loss. It was not part of our paradigm to lose anyone or anything: we were the most powerful race on this planet and we were there to take and consume and enjoy for eternity if we so wished. Close to nothing could end us, except, ironically, the source of life itself, the sun. Losing Godric had wounded me and Pam had not been with me. Sookie had. We'd never spoken about it since that morning when Godric had met the True Death.

'Yes, Godric.' I said, softly. I loved brushing her hair. It was a somehow trivial activity, yet it held an intimacy not a lot of married couples even shared. Having been there for the last millennium, I'd had plenty of time to observe human nature, to be disappointed by it, to be bored by how repetitive it was all.

Greed, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth and Envy. They were not cardinal sins, but a study of human nature. Humans were driven by them, just as us, Vampires. The only difference was how hypocrite humans really were whereas we were forward about it. But Sookie was not like that. Hell, she wasn't even human to begin with. And somehow that made her more humane than most.

'Eric?' she murmured, craning her neck to look at me. I'd been lost in my thoughts and I hadn't noticed just how close she was. I could see the smooth curve of her breasts bulging out of the fluffy white towel she'd wrapped her naked body in. I could have ripped off the offending material and taken her there and then. I wanted it. She wanted it too.

But no. She had to feed first. I couldn't let my lust guide me. Not now. Not when she depended on me. I gazed into her beautiful dark eyes.

Sookie's POV

He gazed at me with such intensity I felt as if I was melting I a puddle at his feet. His eyes were intelligent and probing my very soul. I felt a sharp pang in my chest. I'd never felt like this with Bill. Eric was the exact opposite of Bill. Where Bill was dark somber, Eric was radiant, a morsel of sun in the never-ending night that was a vampire's life. Eric had a joie de vivre Bill did not share. Sure, Bill tried to fit in society, but it was all a fraud. He was not part of society, he'd never be. Eric didn't bother with the masquerade. He embraced his nature fully. And for that, I was grateful he'd been the one to turn me.

I wanted him. I had a desire for him I'd never felt for anyone before. He smelled so good, felt so good. And my throat was parched. I was hungrier than I'd been the night before. I needed blood. His. Or someone else's.

Suddenly he was naked. His boxer briefs were gone and he strolled casually towards the shower. I gasped and stood there my mouth gaping. I actually had to refrain from jumping on him. He gazed at me over his shoulder.

'Do you mind?' I croaked, shading my eyes.

'You've seen me naked before…' He said, a slight smirk on his face.

'Not because I wanted to!' I snapped.

'But now you do. I can feel it.' He said, turning back to face me. I shut my eyes and tried to think about something absolutely repulsive to keep from thinking about him. In all his naked glory. And glorious it was, you can trust me on that. He was the pinnacle of manly perfection. Every single inch of him was swoon worthy.

'Why are you naked anyways?' I yelped, keeping my eyes shut.

'I don't usually shower with my clothes on.' He simply said, closing the space between us. I didn't need to see him, hell I could feel him, every single freaking inch of him pressed on my fluffy towel. I opened my eyes a slit and frowned at him.

'I wasn't finished with the bathroom!' I hissed.

'Oh don't mind me. I'll just take a quick shower. You can do whatever you want, I don't exactly mind.' He said, his hand trailing down my towel to rest on my hip. I tried to move away from him but I was trapped between the counter and his very naked body. Naked and… Oh damn I'd just looked down. What the hell was wrong with me? He chuckled.

'Well I mind!' I scoffed, jutting my chin up to look at something else than _that_. All I could say was that it was most definitely proportional. And the man was tall…

'Better get used to it. Makers and their progenies have very little secrets for one another. You could lose the towel, I wouldn't mind.' He teased, his hand trailing up towards my breasts between which the towel was tucked on itself. I slapped his hand away.

'Just take your goddamned shower and don't you dare and try to take my towel.' I muttered, turning away from him to do my makeup. I couldn't help but watch him as he strolled back to the shower, his backside reflected in the mirror.

'Nice ass.' I whispered, teasing him. Nice was vastly inadequate an adjective to describe his backside. The man had a sculptural ass. Trophy worthy. He looked over his shoulder and had the nerve to wink at me.

_I'm sure yours is quite something too. Pity you're selfish and prude…If you ask me I'd also love to see your breasts. Your silly little dresses put them on display yet I've never seen the real thing…_

'I'm not prude. I'm just not an exhibitionist. There's a difference, you mongrel. And you can dream on.' I muttered.

He laughed and entered the shower, the water cascading down his perfect body.

_You could always join me instead of staring… _He thought at me his eyes closed as he put his face under the warm jet. I almost moaned. He was just… Wow.

Self control, Sookie, I reminded myself. I turned back to the mirror and grabbed my blush compact.

'In your dreams.' I whispered at him.

_You are very stubborn. We don't have to fuck we can just…play if you like. Like we did last night…_

'How old are you? Twelve?' I hissed at him. Why was I so tempted to join him and do whatever it is he wanted us to be doing. I'd been weak the night before. I wouldn't allow that again.

I was finished doing my makeup by the time he walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his hips. The next thing I knew, he was pressed against me, his mouth ghosting over the skin of my shoulder.

'You're beautiful.' He said, looking at me in the mirror. I could feel his erection pressed against my butt and I had to concentrate to keep from jumping on him.

_At some point you won't be able to resist. Trust me._

He was almost purring.

I slid out of his hold and grabbed my dress and lingerie, which were lying on the counter and stormed out of the bathroom. I dressed quickly and he was gentleman enough not to barge in the room. I sat on the bed and looked around his bedroom. It was dark and classy, like Eric. Manly too. Obviously he'd never had a woman live here otherwise it would have been different. He was very neat for a man though. Nothing was lying around, everything was in order. Except for the bed. I smiled. The sheets smelled of him and now a bit of me, too. He walked out of the bathroom, his hair a wet mess. I stood instinctively closing the space between us. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and nothing else.

'Your skin is warm.' I murmured, pressing my cheek to his chest.

He pressed his lips to my forehead softly. I liked him like that, caring and tender.

_You are such a tempting little thing for me, you have no idea._

'I'm hungry.' I said.

He pulled away from me and put on a black tank top that hugged his muscular frame. He then took my hand in his.

'Come.'

Eric's POV

We were back in the dark alleys of downtown Shreveport. And the monster was there, following Sookie. Only he had no idea she wasn't the prey tonight. He was. He suddenly accelerated and grabbed her by the neck, trying to knock her down. I let her take care of him. She was strong enough. She spun around so fast he almost toppled over.

'You fucking whore.' He growled at her as she pinned him to the wall. I could feel her anger, her disgust at him, and something else. Something I'd never suspected I'd feel in her.

'You're a monster.' She hissed at him. 'But I'm not here to punish you. I just refuse to feed from innocents.' She murmured, to herself more than to him.

'You're a vampire.' He whimpered. Her hand was at his throat and she seemed lost I thought.

'He killed seven of them. He raped them and beat them to death.' She murmured to me. I stepped out of the shadows where I'd been standing, watching the whole scene, ready to pounce if she lost control. But she hadn't.

'Who the fuck are you!' The man roared at me. I gave him a bored and disgusted look. I hated rapists. He was a predator for the human race for those feeble women who strolled the streets at night to make a living. I had no pity for this kind of a monster. But Sookie, yes.

'Do you want me to kill him?' I asked her. She gave me a scared look and shook her head.

'I'm no God. I don't get to pick who lives and dies.' She said, her gaze locking with the man's. He was moaning and yelping and begging for her mercy. He was lucky he was her snack and not mine. I'd have drained him dry. He didn't deserve to live.

'God might or might not forgive you. I won't kill you. I'll just feed from you because I must. I'm not sorry.' Sookie told him softly, bending his neck and bringing her fangs to it.

'When his heartbeat slows…' I murmured. She nodded and brought her lips to the man's neck. She sank her fangs and started sucking at his wound. He went limp in her arms but he continued wailing and begging for mercy.

'Slow.' I advised her, looking at the rivulets of blood that slid down the man's throat. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating, sipping at his blood carefully. I wanted both to make love to her and to feed off the repulsive man. I refrained and concentrated on making sure she wouldn't do anything wrong. His heartbeat began to slow down and she dropped him to the ground.

She was panting and she leaned her forehead on the wall, her fangs popping back in. She had an amazing control on herself.

'You did good.' I said, my hand on her back. She wiped her bloodied lips and turned to look at me.

'What are we going to do with him?' She asked. She was deeply troubled by what she'd read in that man's mind.

'You choose. He's a monster. I wouldn't let him live.' She bent down to the man and closed his neck wounds with a drop of her blood she'd drawn by scratching her thumb on a shard of glass, probably from a broken beer bottle on the ground. The man whined and turned to look at her.

'You slut. I should kill you.' He hissed, hatred painted in his eyes. She gazed at him, disgusted by him and his thoughts. I tensed. I didn't like him being so disrespectful of her.

'You will turn yourself in to the police and tell them where you hid the corpses. All of them. And you will never, ever again touch a woman or a child.' She murmured, her gaze in his. He looked hypnotized. She'd glamoured him. He crawled away from her and then stood, walking like a sleepwalking person would towards his destination.

I bent down to help her up. She gazed at me. She looked lost and hurt and I could feel reminiscence through the bond, she was remembering something of her life. I suddenly understood.

'Who hurt you?' I asked, rage coursing my veins like a dangerous poison.

'No one.' She said, turning away from me.

'Don't lie to me, Sookie.' I hissed. She turned slowly towards me and sighed.

'My great-uncle… when I was younger. I could read his thoughts and trust me it wasn't all that pretty. He only touched me, never did more.'

'Did you tell anyone at all?' I asked. I was torn between hatred towards that repulsive man that had laid hands on her and concern for her.

'My grandmother Adele. She never spoke to him again and never allowed him near me and Jason again.' Sookie answered.

_Fucking bastard, where is he? I'll kill him…_

'Bill already has…' She murmured.

My eyes went wide. For once I had to agree with the prick. He'd done the right thing killing that monster who'd hurt her.

'Please let's just forget about this. I want to go see Jason and Tara and Sam and Arlene and…' She said, softly. She didn't end her sentence.

_And Bill…_

'Why won't you let me see him? He's my boyfriend…' She pleaded.

'Was. You died, remember?' I snapped, angered more than I should have been by the fact she still considered herself his.

'You don't have to be so harsh about it…' She murmured, closing her eyes and resting her forehead at the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, already regretting my words.

'I can't allow him to see you. He'd be irrational.'

'But he's bound to know you've turned me?' She said, her lips ghosting over my skin. I pressed her closer to me. It felt good to have her there, in my arms.

'Still. You're lucky I'm allowing you to see your human friends and your brother at all. Newborns are uncontrollable…'

'Am I?' I looked down at her and almost lost it once more. She could look so fragile and human any other vampire could have been fooled momentarily.

'You're a very fast learner. But I can't let you see Bill…' I replied. 'You'll see Pam, though.' I added, already amused by the mere idea of Pam meeting Sookie in her vampire form. Sookie sighed and finally seemed to understand I was doing this for her own good because she tied her arms around my waist and murmured 'Okay'. And we flew off.

It was incredibly frustrating that he wouldn't allow me to see Bill but then again I dreaded that meeting just as much as I wanted it. I had no idea how Bill would react to me being like him. He'd always told me he loved my humanity, but was any of it left? I was equally afraid of my friends' reaction. Jason, I knew, would understand. He wouldn't approve, but he'd come to see I had chosen life over death, even if this life meant never seeing the sun again. We landed near Merlotte's and I started trembling like a leaf.

'Sookie…' Eric breathed in my ear, cradling me in his arms. 'Relax. It will be okay.' And through the bond he calmed me with, soothed me. He took my hand in his and pulled me after him towards the employee door. He left me there and went in and a few minutes later, he came out followed by Sam, Tara and Jason. All three of them looked relieved.

'Sis, where the hell have you been? We were worried sick!' And then he pulled me in his arms to hug me. And tensed.

'Oh shit.' He whispered. He pulled back and gazed at me. My skin did run a few degrees colder than human skin.

'I'm sorry…' I muttered. Tara and Sam were exchanging worried looks. Sam breathed in and his eyes went wide.

'You're one of them.' He whispered. Tara looked from him to Jason and then she understood.

Her friends had been surprisingly tolerant of her new state. They genuinely cared for her, I noticed. Her friend Tara had made a fuss about it at first but then again she preferred a spooky Sookie than no Sookie at all. Her brother had been the most affected emotionally. She was after all the only kin he had left in the world apart from their cousin Hadley who was probably currently amusing the Queen of Louisiana. Still he understood. He preferred her like this than not at all.

Sookie had explained them she'd been dying and I had offered her this choice. It was putting it rather mildly when I thought about it. I hadn't really given her a choice. I'd asked her if she wanted to live and she'd said yes, but even if she'd said no, I'd have turned her. I was selfish and I couldn't stand the mere idea of a world where she wouldn't be. Which was pretty damn ironic because she hadn't been part of my world for the last thousand years, but the moment she'd arrived in it, there was no turning back for me. I wanted her, needed her by my side. She was a drug of some sort to me. And that was bad, real bad. Vampires couldn't afford depending on any outside factor other then themselves. No one could ever know how much I cared for her or they'd attack her to get to me.

The meeting with her friends and brother had been long and tiring for her. She was now lying on the carpet in front of my fireplace, lost in thought. I took my shirt off as I loved feeling the warmth radiating from the fire on my bare skin. She looked at me with sad eyes and I sat behind her, my back leaning against the foot of the sofa. I gestured for her to come sit with me and she pressed her back against my chest, sitting between my thighs.

'Do you miss Godric?' She asked me, breaking the growing silence between us.

'Always.' I said, pushing her mane away from the side of her neck to press my lips on her collarbone. She tensed in my hold and through the bond I felt lust, comfort and desire. She liked me touching her. And at the same time, she felt betrayed by her body for enjoying it that much. She was so puzzling sometimes…

'You won't leave me right?' She murmured. It was my turn to tense.

'Not if I can help it, no. Chances are you'll leave me first anyways.' I said, dreading the day she'd want her freedom and leave me behind.

'How could I? I owe you my life.' She said, turning to look at me. She was so beautiful with her face bathed in the warm glow of the fireplace.

'I hadn't seen Godric in over sixty years when I found out he'd disappeared…' I started. 'Makers and their progenies don't remain together forever, Sookie. One day you'll want to go your own way.'

'No.' She muttered, pressing closer to me. 'I don't want to. To go where? With whom? I know nothing, Eric, I don't even have a college degree…I grew up in Bon Temps and never went further than New Orleans…Until Dallas, that is.'

'Pam is still with me. And it's been a hundred years…' I said, soothing her.

'Why do I want you?' She suddenly asked, candid. I was stunned silent. 'I can't stop thinking about you. All the time. Even before you turned me, but I blamed that on your blood. But I'm not sure anymore if it was just your blood.' She admitted. I caressed her arm softly.

'It's not just the blood. It's never just the blood.' I murmured.

'I don't know how to cope with all this. It's like I'm on sensory overload. There's just so much at the same time and the only thing that feels somewhat stable is you. Bill once told me humans felt much more strongly than vampires, but now that I'm one of you, it sounds like a bunch of bullshit. I've never felt anything as vividly as I do now.' She continued, her hand stroking my thigh mindlessly.

'It's like that at first, but then after twenty, fifty, a hundred years of night, you get used to it.' I said.

'How does it feel to not be part of life anymore? Isn't it dreadful and lonely to see all around you change, die, and disappear? Don't you wish some days you could die and finally rest?' She asked.

And yet again, she surprised me. Sookie might not have been schooled, but she was not stupid. Her depth and maturity sometimes frightened me. And that only served to convince me more strongly of how great a vampire she'd be.

'It is very lonely. I won't lie to you, as much as I enjoy life, I sometimes found that a burden when I was alone to face this whole mess. You need strength of character to keep thriving, to go on, and to adapt. I've had to learn about thirty different languages to survive in this world. Before the revelation we had to move continuously otherwise humans started asking questions and wondering why we never changed. I've had hundreds of homes in the last thousand years and none of them were really a home to me, except my farm in Orland, which I've had for over three hundred years. The land just passed hands but it's still mine. It is terrifying sometimes to see what humans are capable of, how much they change, what they create and what they destroy. This past century especially was dreadful…I know humans fear us, but you have no idea how much we fear humans sometimes, how much we envy them, how much we hate them. We need humans to survive. Whatever bullshit Nan Flanagan feeds America, True Blood doesn't suffice. We can live off it, but it's like asking humans to feed sorely on vitamins and proteins, no food, no substance.' I said, caressing her hair.

'It's the first time in all of history that a specie puts its own survival and that of all other species' on the planet in danger by destroying its environment. Humans are dangerous, predatory, and bloodthirsty. They won't stop until they've sucked the planet dry. You thought vampires were cruel, but vampires didn't invent genocides, religions, terrorism, money, the gas chamber, the atomic bomb, napalm, guns, grenades, landmines… That was all human work. And we've had to adapt. Russell might have been a crazy fucker but her was right about this much. Humans destroy all that's around them. I'm not saying we, vampires, have clean hands, far from it. Especially since the Great Revelation… But yes, it is terrifying to adapt. Just imagine how impossible it seemed to us back in the days when movies were invented. I saw the sun for the first time in nine hundred years in a movie theater about a century or more ago…' I said.

'But humans are capable of good too.' Sookie murmured. 'Some have good hearts, some save lives!' She argued. I smiled bitterly.

_Not everyone is good hearted like you. Just look around you. Who in your town ever stopped to give a thought about how hard it must be for you, never being alone in your head, always having to endure everyone's uncensored thoughts and fantasies and hatred?_

'My Gran was good and she understood how much of a burden it was for me. As for the others, they can't imagine it. And I don't ask them to. I understand them fearing me, Eric…I'm a freak…' She said.

'No.' I hissed. 'You're not a freak. You're special. It's not the same. And yet, they treat you like dirt when you're infinitely superior to any of them. You think I haven't heard how they call you? How they fear you? How they criticize you as if you were the lesser of them? Well you're not. They're just boring hateful humans who will never rise above what they are. You outshine them, always have and always will, because you're good and humane.' I said, vehemently.

Sookie leaned back and sighed.

'You don't know most of them Eric. Some of them are actually very nice…' She said. I tensed.

'I've spent a thousand years observing human nature, Sookie. Humans fear and tend to destroy anything that is different from them, anything they don't understand or can't explain with that joke they call science… They'd have destroyed you eventually. And even though I hate to admit it, I'm thankful Bill found you. Because it allowed me to meet you and to take you out of that dumpster where they were burying you…' I growled.

'Why won't you let me see Bill?' She asked, yet again.

_Because I don't want to. You're mine. You don't belong to him anymore…_

I felt her temper flare. Wrong choice of word, Eric… I thought bitterly.

'Damn right I don't belong to him. I never belonged to Bill! Nor do I belong to you, you possessive mongrel! I belong to no one! I'm not a goddamned slave or stock you can just trade. I'm a person and if you won't accept it, I don't think _this _will work out!' she hissed, pulling herself away from me and sitting on the couch. I growled and spun around, kneeling between her thighs, looking up at her as my fingers dug in her smooth skin. She grimaced at how hard I was clutching her bare thighs and I released my grip before answering.

'_This _is what is left for you, Sookie. There is nothing more than _this_ for you.' I grunted. How ungrateful she sometime sounded. 'I say you are mine because you are. You were meant to be from the start. Why are you so stubborn about this? Why can't you see the subtext? Why can't you understand this isn't about you being stock, it's about us being part of each other!'

'Well excuse me if I don't tolerate being treated like a fucking couch! You're despicable if you can't understand that!' She hissed. Her fangs popped out and I realized just then how truly angry she was for me calling her mine.

My own fangs popped out and I had to breath slowly to keep myself from doing something I'd regret. She was infuriating sometimes.

'Sookie…' I pleaded. She looked down at me and a bloody tear rolled down her cheek.

'Eric, you need to give me time. I can't just change who I am like this. This is hard for me.' She muttered. I pulled her down on me and started kissing her forehead and cheeks whilst my hands dug in her curls.

_I hate it when you cry. Makes me feel human._

'Is that so bad?' she murmured, her face in the crook of my neck.

_I can't be weak. I never was. And you can't be weak either. We are a dangerous race. We don't tolerate weakness._

'Humans are weak.' She said, a slight smile on her lips. I brushed my thumb on her cheek, wiping the bloody tears away. She sighed. 'I have so many questions to ask you.' She finally said.

'You can ask me anything. If I can tell you, I will.' I said.

_I'll never lie to you, Sookie. I might keep some stuff from you but that won't be because I don't trust you, it will be because I cannot tell you for your own safety._

'Physically… I won't change? My hair won't grow any longer? My nails?' She asked.

'No. It won't grow any longer than it was when I drained you. Nor will your nails. But you can cut them, your hair and your nails. They'll grow back eventually, though. At some point you'll be able to control the growth. I can. Pam is working hard on it. She wants a haircut badly.' I said, a grin on my face. Sookie giggled.

'What about hair color? Can I change my hair?' She asked cocking her head to the side. Change her hair color? When her hair was the most perfect shade of gold naturally? Women could be so silly sometimes.

'Well, Pam gives me highlights…' I chuckled. Sookie chuckled too.

'She's good.' She commented, studying my hair. I smirked.

'She can give you a makeover if you like. Though to me, you look perfect.' I said, cocking a flirty eyebrow at her.

'What about injuries?' she asked, ignoring my comment.

'What about them?'

'How long does it take for me to heal?'

'It all depends on the injury. If you're cut, usually it only takes a few seconds or minutes, depending on how bad the cut. Gunshot wounds are different.' I said. She giggled once more. 'They take longer to heal as the bullet has to push itself out.'

'Did it hurt you much when I shot you?' She asked, caressing the spot on my chest where I'd taken the bullet.

'Like a bitch.' I replied, grinning. 'But you'll get used to that kind of pain. It's not nearly intolerable as it would be for a human. Plus I'll make sure you don't get shot.'

'Why did you jump in front of me when the bomb exploded?' she suddenly said, studying my face.

I looked over my shoulder at the flames.

'Because I could not let you die like that.' I replied.

_You fascinated me from the start, Sookie. Our life as vampires gets so dull anything that gets our attention or interests us, we tend to hold on to._

'Why do you always say I'm different? I know I read minds and all and the fairy blood but you didn't know any of that when you saw me the first time in Fangtasia.'

I turned back to gaze at her. A slow smile spread on my lips. Of course she wouldn't know about _that_.

'You were a virgin the first time you came.' I said. I think she would have blushed just then if she could have. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at her hands, which were pressed flat against my chest.

'How could you tell?' She asked.

'Your blood. You smelled so good and pure. You looked innocent and untouched. And I had no fucking idea what you were doing with trash like Compton.' I said, truthful. She frowned.

'Why do you hate him so much?' she asked.

'Because he was your first. And didn't deserve it.' I replied. Her eyes widened and she looked back at her hands.

'Why do you care so much? It's just… sex. I'm not some sort of trophy to put on a mantelpiece.' She muttered. 'Haven't you had like thousands of virgins?' She said, chuckling.

_Not like you. You are special. You were like a ray of sunshine in the bar that night. All that black and there was you with your golden hair and white dress. A real southern belle. A feisty one. You have spike and nerve. Usually people grovel in submission. _

'Why? Cause you sit on a throne?' She snickered.

'Because I could kill them without batting a lash.' I replied. 'Unlike you, most humans have a deep sense of self preservation.'

'And I don't…' She said, sarcastically.

'You care so much about the people you love you're willing to put yourself in the crossfire to save them. You never think about your own safety. Especially when it concerns Bill. Yet another reason for me to despise him. He's the one that's immortal… that _was_ immortal of the two of you. He should have always been the one to risk his life for you, not the other way around.'

'But he loves me.' She said.

'Surprisingly enough, yes he does. But that's not enough. I still hate him.' I said, wrapping her curls around my fist.

'Is that the only reasons you have to despise him? He never did anything to you… At least not that I know of.'

'Sookie, do you really think he had no idea I'd notice you when he took you to Fangtasia and paraded you around?' I asked her. I'd asked myself the same question that very first night.

'I'm the one who asked him to go.' She reminded me.

I dismissed the idea.

'He wanted to show you around. To brag about you. I truly believe Compton wanted to taunt me with you. Picture me surprised when you actually admitted to being his, even though I knew from how you smelled that you clearly weren't. You'd had his blood though.'

'He saved my life!' She pleaded. 'The Rattrays, the worst kind of white trash we have in Bon Temps, they wanted to get back at me for running them off when they were trying to drain Bill. Bill was supposed to meet me that night and he was late so they beat me up pretty bad. Without Bill, I'd have died.' She explained. I frowned. Vampires were never late. Never.

'Bill Compton is also deceitful and a liar. He hasn't told you yet why he came back to Bon Temps in the first place, has he…' I asked her.

She gazed up at me and I physically felt her probing my mind to figure it out. I thought about her breasts and she hit me on the arm.

'Why won't you tell me why I can't trust him? You've told me time and time again he's not trustworthy but you won't tell me why!'

'Because he should be the one to tell you.'

'You won't let him see me.' She replied, frowning.

_You'll see him eventually. But I'm not sure it will be pretty, Sookie._

'When will you let him see me?' I didn't reply. I had no idea just yet. I'd have to think about it and prepare her for it.

We remained silent for long minutes, both looking at the dancing flames of the fireplace. It felt good just to be there with her. She suddenly broke the silence.

'When will I see Pam?' she asked. I was surprised at her question.

'I can call her now if you wish to see her.' I said, cocking a surprised eyebrow. Pam had been texting me all night to see Sookie because she wanted to know what kind of a sister she'd have to cope with for the next hundreds of years and I'd ignored most of her demands.

Sookie nodded and I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket, texting Pam to come. She texted me back within a minute and I couldn't help but chuckle.

'She'll be here in twenty minutes. She was at Fangtasia with Chow taking care of the place.' I gazed at Sookie in wonder. She looked so beautiful in the golden light of the fireplace.

_Can I kiss you, Miss Stackhouse?_

She cocked her head to the side and sighed. Tying her arms around my neck, she rolled her eyes and brought my face closer to hers.

'You are so immature for a thousand year old vampire, Eric.' She teased. I closed the space between our mouths.

'Oh yes, I am.' I breathed against her lips before pressing my lips on her soft ones. I spread them with my tongue and our tongues started dancing. She tasted good and she was quite skilled with the kissing. In fact, she was more than skilled.

_I thought Bill was your first…_

She giggled against my mouth and pulled back.

'It's not because I didn't sleep with boys my age that I didn't kiss them. There was one in particular, JB, he was quite sweet and not such a big thinker and he liked me. And he's just gorgeous.' She admitted.

'Better looking than me?' I teased, pressing my forehead against her, enjoying her breath on my cheek. She continued breathing, even though she didn't need it. But then again, most of us did because it allowed us to smell and sense everything around us.

'Maybe.' She teased.

'Oh really.' I said. 'A better kisser too?' I muttered, my lips on her jaw, nibbling softly at her smooth skin that the fire had somehow warmed to an almost human temperature.

'I think you'd win a world competition in the kissing department. But then again you're so old…' She admitted teasingly, moaning softly as my mouth found hers again. I smiled against her lips and gave her my best. We continued making out without going any further than that. I wanted more, and she too even though she denied it, but Pam was arriving very soon. I wouldn't exactly mind her seeing us in the act, but Sookie probably would. I rolled us over so that Sookie was on her back on the carpet and I placed myself on top of her, my hand sliding tentatively slowly towards the hem of her dress. She slapped my hand away and roughly grabbed my hair, pulling my mouth closer to hers. We were molded perfectly when I suddenly felt something through my bond with Pam.

Pam was alarmed. I looked over my shoulder at the door. Pam was here. And she wasn't alone. Sookie tensed under me and sat up, still wrapped in my arms, her left leg hooked around my hips.

'What is it?' she murmured, looking all around her. She knew something was wrong too. We both could tell.

The door to the house suddenly burst open and I heard Pam hissing and swearing.

Damn it.

SOOKIE'S POV

His kisses were rendering me about as smart as Ginger. The man was skilled and he knew it only too well. He knew just how good he could make me feel and I suddenly gave up fighting it. I was attracted to him. There was no denying it. And my skin craved his. Over the last few weeks, I'd come to realize there was so much more to Eric than just the cold exterior I'd learned to equally fear and admire. He was roguishly handsome and he knew it. Yes, his ego was big enough to land a couple of planes on, but he was also sweet and caring when he decided to open up. I could understand the loyalty and respect he inspired to Pam and all the others around him. I trusted him. Surprisingly enough, I trusted him, more than I'd ever allowed myself to trust Bill. I loved Bill, but our relationship had been so chaotic. Eric had always been forward about his intentions even though I suspected there was a great deal I didn't know about him, but he wasn't trying to hide the fact he had an agenda, whilst Bill never told me anything and assumed vampire business was too complicated for me. I pushed all thoughts of Bill to the back of my mind. I'd kissed Eric before and it had felt so good I wouldn't poison this moment with my guilt. When I felt his skillful hands sliding down my stomach towards the hem of my dress, I slapped his hand away. He might be the best kisser in the world I was not going to give in to him on his carpet when Pam was on her way here.

_Pam. What the fuck is wrong with her?_ Eric thought, sitting up from our make out session, alert. He wasn't thinking about me. I sat up, equally nervous.

I tensed. There was something bizarre. Something amidst. I could hear thoughts at the door. Vampires. Two of them.

_Fucking bastard, hopefully Eric takes him down. That fucker!_

_Sookie better be alright or I'll rip him apart, the fucker. How could he! She's mine!_

Pam. Pam was at the door.

And Bill.


	3. Part 3

**Hello my darlings! I'm sorry I've been a suck-ass updater (don't even know if suck-ass can be considered a word but it very acuratly describes me in the current situation of me not updating as I should be hahaha) Now, now, just a reminder, this is not going to be a long, long, long multichaptered story as it's completely out of canon and I wish it to be just a few vignettes to present how I would picture Sookie's turning. There of course might be a few parts more but don't expect something as long as Fresh Blood lollll which I shall update soon too... (I KNOW i'm a bad, bad girl for not updating more regularly)**

**Now, I'm not entirely satisfied with this part (I think my version of Bill sucks LOL but hell, I don't really like the character and I think my muses wanted it to show somehow hahahaa) plus it is shorter than the two first parts (ta-tannnnn - dramatic music) and I'm sorry for that but I had to cut it off precisely where I did cut it off... Seemed appropriate to me. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy it! Lots of love for you wonderful reviewers. It really means a hell of a lot to us poor writers when you take the time to review our good or not so-good chapters (the latter part referring to me hahahah as I think some of my stuff does suck sometimes). I'm saying us, because I'm sure most fanfiction writers will agree with this: nothing is quite as fulfilling as a good review :) except maybe a night with a certain Viking of our common knowledge but then again dreams don't always come true hey HAHA :) ohh eric where art thou?**

**Anyways, enough with the silly banter and on with the ''show''. **

**Please PLEASE PLEASE review :) means SO MUCH to me :) I love you all for bearing with me this long xoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

SOOKIE'S POV

For a second everything stood still in Eric's living room. For a second only of course. All I could think of was why the hell was Pam tied around the neck with a silver chain? And why was Bill with her? Eric stood motionless, Bill too. Pam lay on the floor, her hands clutched at her throat. And I stood in the opposite corner, eyeing Bill and Eric, my gaze going from one to the other.

_If he touched her I swear I'll fucking rip him apart. And that stupid bitch of his to._

My eyes widened. Bill was really quite vulgar. In his thoughts at least. Nothing like the southern gentleman I'd come to know. Bill's gaze fell on me and I took a step back. And then everything sped up. Eric was about to lunge on Bill but I was somehow faster than him and I grabbed Bill, pulling him away from Eric.

'Bill!' I yelped. I hugged him tight and he hissed. 'Bill what are you doing here? And why did you chain Pam?' I asked, my emotions going ballistic. I'd missed him and at the same time I was furious at him for making suck an entrance in what I would have to consider my new home.

_She reeks of Eric… Why is she asking me that? I'm here for her of course. And that bitch Pam had it coming._

I took a careful step back and saw that Eric had released Pam of the silver chain. She was cursing and spitting and would have thrown herself at Bill had Eric not restrained her. They spoke very fast in Swedish and I pulled myself away from Bill. Why in heaven's sake had he chained Pam? Eric must have sensed my question because he thought at me.

_That bastard ex of yours silvered her and forced her into showing him where my house is. He cannot know, Sookie. He's about as trustworthy as a fucking snake!_

Anger flowed through the bond and I suddenly realized I was equally pissed at Bill for chaining Pam and treating her like he had. Pam had done nothing to him and he'd hurt her. Somehow that did not stand well at all with me and I suspected Eric's blood to have something to do with it.

'What the fuck is wrong with you Bill Compton? Why did you chain her like a dog? You could have simply called Eric if you wanted to see me! No need to hurt Pam!' I hissed.

Bill stood his ground, ready to pounce if Eric decided to get back at him for hurting Pam or simply released the very angry Pam on him. He glanced at Eric and Pam with disgust before turning his gaze back to me. I was almost stomping my foot in anger now.

'Sookie, you're coming with me. I'll force him to release you if need be but you're not staying here a minute longer. You're mine.'

Eric smirked amused.

ERIC'S POV

Through the bond, I felt her temper flare. Hell, Compton did not know what kind of a fury he had just released with those three simple words. In a second, Sookie's fangs were out and she placated him against the wall, her hand on his throat.

'I'm not yours, Bill Compton! I'm no one's! And Eric saved my life. Show a little gratitude instead of acting like a jerk!' She growled. Bill's fangs popped out and he was about to push her back to show her some respect but she released him, turning away from him. She walked over to Pam and helped her up as I kicked the silver chain away from us.

'Are you alright?' Sookie asked Pam, checking Pam's throat to make sure the wounds were closing all right. Pam cocked an amused eyebrow at Sookie and chuckled.

'I'll heal just fine, little sis. Now is not the time for compliments, but my dear, I must say you look even more ravishing…bloodless…' Pam smirked. Pam and her weird sense of humor… Sookie grinned slightly and turned back to her fuming ex. Bill was quite a pitiful sight.

'Sookie, you are coming with me.' Bill repeated as if Sookie hadn't just busted the cement wall with his sorry ass. I'd have to talk to her about destroying the house when she got pissed… Sookie glared at him and I restrained her before she'd lose her temper once more. She relaxed under my hands and she gave me a nod before shaking her shoulders free.

'Bill, I am not coming with you and Eric is not releasing me. So either you get a grip on that and we talk about something else like adults or you just go back out the door you kicked in.' Sookie said, calmly. Oh yes, he'd also kicked in my front door. Compton was really doing nothing for me to like him.

'What has he done to you…' Bill said, his brow furrowed in incomprehension.

'He saved my life, Bill. He offered me this and I chose. Would you have preferred me dead?'

_Sookie, do you want me to restrain him?_

Sookie turned to me and rolled her eyes. Alright, that surely meant no. I chuckled. Bill glared at me and I couldn't help but feel this familiar anger and disgust at him fill me. Pam was now sitting on the couch waiting for the showdown.

'Compton, you'll get out of my house right this instant or…' I started to say and the little prick had the nerve to interrupt me.

'Or what? You'll stake me? Silver me and throw me to the dogs? Your little power trip is getting old, Eric…' Compton spat at me. That was it. I lunged at him and had him pinned against the wall before he could say a word. I'd definitely need to get the room redecorated once he was gone.

'My little power trip as you refer to it is well deserved you double faced lying coward. This is my home that you've invaded like a fucking mongrel. Even men in my days had more manners and that is a lot to say. And that wonderful woman over there is my progeny on whom you've laid your filthy hands. And that other equally wonderful woman right here' I added, nodding at Sookie, 'Is my other progeny and not your concern anymore. She's mine, Compton. Just admit your defeat and get the fuck out or I swear I'll tear you limb from limb and I'll enjoy doing it.' I hissed. I did not like it one bit that Billy boy thought he could hurt Pam or Sookie and not suffer the consequences.

'That's enough!' Sookie growled. 'I'm sick of the pissing contest! You two act like children fighting for a fucking candy! Eric, let me deal with Bill. Could you and Pam please leave us alone…' Sookie muttered, nodding at the door. Pam snickered.

'Oh no, this is way to interesting.' She said. Sookie rolled her eyes and Pam simply made herself more comfortable in the couch. I released my grip on Bill's throat but threw him a warning glance that clearly meant Don't You Fuck With Me. Hopefully he seemed decently fluent in the fucking-pissed-viking-glances.

_I won't leave you alone with him. He's crazy enough to silver you and try and take you away by force._

'I don't think he'd do that…' Sookie murmured to me. Pam and Bill looked puzzled but she simply shrugged.

'Bill, why are you here?' Sookie finally asked, understanding I was not going anywhere. I would not leave this idiotic piece of crap hurt her anymore than he already had. And I'd make sure he'd tell her the truth. In a sense, Bill Compton had just dug his own grave coming to my place like this, unwanted and harming my progeny. He'd just made this perfect little hole for me to kick his pathetic ass in. However, that did not please me as much as I would have thought it would. I knew Sookie would hurt. A lot.

She was naive enough to love him and he had only been deceitful to her from the start. I did not know all that much about human feelings towards others since it had been quite a while since I'd felt somehow human myself, apart for my bizarre interactions with Sookie, but I knew enough to know she'd hurt and I'd have to pick up the broken pieces. As if her plate wasn't already very full with her new state as a vampire and her new life. I suddenly wished I'd staked Compton that first time he'd taken her to Fangtasia. Would have made everything so much simpler… Sookie must have caught my train of thoughts because she tensed and eyed me curiously. I dismissed it by shrugging and gazed back at Bill who still hadn't answered her.

'I came for you.' Bill said.

'Did you think Eric wasn't going to care for me properly?' Sookie asked. I felt my temper rise at those words but she soothed me by clasping her hand on mine. A gesture Compton did not miss. He growled.

'I _know_ he won't care for you properly. He's only interested in one thing and one thing only. Bedding you. And once he's done doing that, you'll just be a mediocre unwise progeny he won't want around him.' Bill said harshly. Lucky for Compton Sookie held my hand because I might have broken him in half just then. Was the man so thick he thought saying that to Sookie would make her recoil from me? And did he really believe I'd be low enough to do that to her? Sookie, of all people? I decided to let her put him back in his place since this was her story. Her relationship. She had enough feist to break him herself.

'Eric has been extremely kind to me and caring. And he saved my life. Now you take back those awful words you just said or I'll make you.' Sookie said, her voice icy. 'You don't know him at all if you really think so lowly of him. And if he were only interested in bedding me, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of turning me in the first place. I hardly think he'd be that desperate to get _me_.' Sookie reasoned.

_I really don't see what you found so fascinating about him. He's as thick as it gets. I told you he'd be irrational… Though I must admit, Miss Stackhouse, you greatly underestimate yourself if you think I wouldn't do all sorts of wicked things to get you in my bed…_

Sookie squeezed my fingers to tell me she'd caught those thoughts and I thought I saw a hint of a smile twitching her full lips. I chuckled.

'Sookie, I love you.' Bill said. 'I just want to care for you. Won't you please come back with me so I can help you get accustomed to your new state? You're my fiancée…' He pleaded.

'Help me? Like you helped Jessica?' Sookie exclaimed, astonished. She laughed bitterly. Through the bond I felt both her pain and a deep feeling of loss. It was as if she'd suddenly seen Bill for what he really was. No Prince Charming, that is.

Bill closed his eyes and sighed.

'That's different. Jessica was imposed to me…'

'So that gives you a right to not teach her anything and let her get hurt? I never thought I'd heard myself saying that, Bill Compton, but you disappoint me.' Sookie murmured. And the plot hadn't even thickened yet.

'Sookie, I'm sorry if I've wronged you in the past but I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry you were gravely hurt and had to be turned. It is one thing I hoped would never have to happen and I dearly wished to be the one to turn you if it did, but I know you told me once you'd never choose to be like us…' Bill said. He sounded as if he was accusing me of turning her against her will. Sookie's patience was running low now.

'Eric offered me a choice, Bill. I didn't think I would ever choose this myself, but I wasn't ready to die. As much as I know death is part of life, I was afraid and he was there.' Sookie replied. 'I won't apologize for my choice, Bill. _You_ weren't there. Again.'

'Why won't you come with me? Why do you want to stay with him? I thought you despised him!' Bill hissed. I puffed air out of my nose. I didn't exactly appreciate being talked about in my very face but Bill Compton wasn't my favorite person tonight either and Sookie deserved her answers so I bit my tongue and ignored his blatant lack of manners. Lorena surely had something to do with his piss-poor ways in society.

'He's my Maker. I don't know how to explain it but I feel safe when I'm with him. And he helps me a great lot. He showed me how to feed. And to glamour…'

'Young vampires can't glamour!' Bill retorted. I snickered. Oh Billy boy was going to be in for a great surprise.

'Sookie can.' I simply said, a slight smirk on my lips. Pam asked me in Swedish what I found so amusing. I told her that Sookie was actually a very fast learner and knew how to glamour already. She'd find out in time that Sookie could also glamour vampires… And that was going to be a blast. Pam smirked slightly and sat back, eyeing Sookie with a smile. Her little sister was doing her proud.

'I did not ask for your opinion, Eric.' Bill hissed at me dismissingly. I regretted not keeping my battle-axe in the living room just then because it would have felt amazing to simply chop him in two so he could cure and I could do it again and again. He was really insufferable.

I didn't even bother with giving him the satisfaction of an answer. I simply let Sookie speak for herself. I'd learned one thing of Miss Stackhouse and it was that she did not like people overstepping boundaries when it came to her dealing with her own problems, either relation-wise or monetary. She was proud and I admired her for it.

'I glamoured a human.' Sookie said, softly. She was very poised and calm for a newborn considering Bill was literally shaking with rage and he was almost two hundred years old.

'That's impressive, Sookie. But that still doesn't change anything to the fact that you can't possibly feel safe around Eric.' Bill argued. This was getting old. I thought about faking a yawn but I knew Sookie would take it the wrong way so I simply passed a hand in my hair. Bill noticed at that moment that I wasn't wearing a shirt, even though he'd been trying to stake me with his eyes for the last ten minutes, and he decided to comment on that.

'Can't you put on a shirt or something?' He growled, his jaw tight.

Pam actually chuckled at that. I couldn't exactly blame her. Sookie stared at her hands and waited for the moment to pass. She was getting cranky.

'Seeing as this is my house and I usually go around stark naked, consider yourself lucky I graced you with a pair of pants, intruder.' I snapped at Bill. Godric would have been quite amazed with my tolerance and patience tonight. And he'd have thought it was dangerous for me to grow so weak over a girl's emotions and needs. A vampire, my progeny, I corrected myself. Sookie was again tuned into my brain because she caressed my hand softly. Godric. Six letters that held so much meaning for me. But now I was too engulfed in my anger at Bill to let those nasty emotions get at me.

'I feel safe around him, Bill, and he's my Maker. Now, either you act nice and we can discuss how this is all going to work out for us, or you leave. I'm really tired and I need to rest soon.' She said.

'Sookie's right. We've had a busy evening and she needs to relax. And I'm sure she'd enjoy some girl time with Pam as she hasn't really had any female contact for the last few days. Now if you'd please go…' I said, calmly.

'Don't you see he's trying to manipulate you?' Bill sneered, taking Sookie's hand in his.

That was it. He had it coming.

'And you? You've manipulated her from the start, Compton. Why don't you tell her the fucking truth for once if you so love her?' I snarled. Sookie's eyes widened and Bill took a step back.

'I already told Sookie all I had to tell her.' Bill said, his jaw tensed.

'Oh really? Did you tell her why you came to Bon Temps in the first place?' I hinted. Sookie looked from me to Bill and I felt her panic through the bond. I clutched her fingers softly, trying to reassure her.

'My last descendant, Jesse Compton died and the house…'

'Oh please, for a vampire, you are one hell of a bad bullshiter, _Bill_…' Pam commented, rolling her eyes. I shot her a warning glance and she rolled her eyes again but I knew she'd gotten the point.

'Why did you come back to Bon Temps, Bill?' Sookie asked him. Showtime, I thought. And I realized just how much I didn't want to see this particular show.

SOOKIE'S POV

'Oh please, for a vampire you are one hell of a bad bullshiter, Bill…' Pam said. Eric gave her a look and she shut up. I was suddenly all panicky and nervous. What was it that Bill hid from me? Why did I have a nagging feeling that I'd known all along it was too good to be true? Why could I already hear Tara's voice in my head chanting she'd told me so? I swallowed hard, studying Bill's face. But it felt as though I had a stranger in front of me.

'Why did you come back to Bon Temps, Bill?' I asked, my voice small. For a vampire, I really sucked, I thought.

_How can I tell her the truth without hurting her…I should never have allowed Eric in her life…_

I was about to answer his thought but I remembered Eric had specifically mentioned I should never let any vampire whatsoever know that I could now read vampire thoughts. The glamouring was another pair of sleeves that we'd deal with later.

Bill sighed and braced himself before speaking.

'I came to Bon Temps because the Queen of Louisiana ordered me to.' He breathed. I could see the pain in his eyes and I knew immediately it was mirrored in mine. The pieces of the puzzle seamed themselves together and I think I knew before he even said it out loud.

'She ordered me to seduce you in order to gain you for her court. But I fell in love with you, Sookie. The first time I saw you I realized I could never do such a thing to you.' Bill pleaded. I was so motionless Eric worried. I felt his concern through the bond but the only thing I could bring myself to do was squeeze his hand feebly as red tears rolled down my cheeks and fell on my cleavage and on my beautiful white dress.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I finally breathed. This hurt more than dying, I thought, Because dying meant it was over, over with the pain. But this, it was as if Bill had jutted a hot poker in between my ribs and was twirling it around restlessly.

'I should have from day one, but I loved you so much…'

'Oh please, Compton. You let two psychos beat her almost to death in order to feed her your blood.' Eric spat, disgusted at Bill. His blood. That was why I'd been so easily seduced by him. Something snapped in my heart just then. My hand let go of Eric's and collided with Bill's jaw in an ear clattering noise. Bill stumbled and landed on the side of the foyer, stunned by how much force I'd put in my blow. I put my hands in front of my mouth, ashamed of hitting him, and then I felt numb. I glanced at Eric and realized he was trying to soothe the pain through the bond. I threw him a furious glance and he immediately stopped.

'The Rattrays…' I murmured. 'You watched them…' I chocked on the words. My face must have been a mess by then with all the bloody tears and I tried to crawl away from Eric's beautiful carpet. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me to his chest. I pressed my forehead on his somehow warm skin and breathed slowly, trying to rein in all those emotions I was flooded with. Why was it I couldn't just disappear, be gone, be wiped out of existence so that this terrible pain would stop?

I suddenly wished Eric hadn't turned me so that I would have died thinking Bill loved me, really, genuinely loved me. How could Bill have let something so awful happen in front of his eyes and not try to stop it? The answer ricocheted through my mind like a rubber bullet: he was a vampire and vampires deceived humans. And I was now the one who would deceive to survive. And it disgusted me beyond all the recognition I had for Eric's help. I felt Eric tense against my chest and I knew immediately he'd understood what I was feeling. I felt his anger through the bond but I was already down to my neck in Bill's lies. I did not have time to deal with Eric too.

'Sookie, please. I love you. I'm so, so sorry. It is who you are, not what you are or what you can bring me that I love about you. And will love always.' Bill pleaded. He was crying to by then and he gave a dead look to Pam and then to Eric before trying to reach for my hand.

'Don't.' I shrieked. 'Just leave. You manipulated me into falling in love with you!' I cried, turning away from Eric's chest so I could look at my ex-fiancé in the eyes. 'You let them hurt me, almost kill me so you could make me drink your blood… How could you do that to me?' I cried, my fists curled into two tight balls.

ERIC'S POV

Sookie's pain was like a blow in the gut. She hurt so much it was a real fucking miracle she was still standing. And her pain was not solely caused by Bill's deception, but also by her sudden understanding of her condition. What Bill had done, however depraved and disgusting, she knew was just a manifestation of the vampire's nature. And it infuriated me that she loathed what I'd made her because of that knowledge.

Pam on the other hand was downright furious with Compton. I'd never shared with her my opinions about Bill's feeding his blood to Sookie and even she found that manipulation repulsive and low for a vampire. She hissed and I silently ordered her to calm down.

'Get out, Compton.' I growled at him, doing my best to control my temper. I would have ripped him to shreds had it not been for Sookie's sanity. She couldn't stand seeing him die a painful death, however much resentment she could muster for him. She was too good-hearted for that.

'No. I need to explain to Sookie.' Bill pleaded. His voice was broken and he looked hurt. He'd just lost the one thing that set him apart from all other pathetic vampires of his kind. He'd had the most wonderful woman at his arm and he'd destroyed it by lying and deceiving her again and again.

_Sookie, I know I have no right to ask that of you now, but he can't know where we live. Would you mind glamouring him before he goes?_

Sookie's eyes casted down and she took a deep breath. She then turned to face Bill.

'You will leave now and you won't remember where Eric lives.' She breathed softly. 'You'll go out and back to your place and you'll remember this encounter but not where it happened.' She added. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks but she was calmer now. She was extremely resilient and I was baffled by it as I held her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head. Bill looked glamoured enough and he took careful steps back.

'Did she just…' Pam started to ask me in Swedish.

'Yes.' I answered her roughly.

'Well fuck me and Mary Poppins.' Pam whispered in English this time. I loved how colorful Pam's language got sometimes.

'Now go, Compton.' I snapped at him. Sookie gave him a long look and finally spoke to him.

'Goodbye, Bill.' She whispered. And the next second, Bill was gone.

Sookie stood motionless for a few seconds before slumping down on the couch. She didn't utter a word for so long I started to worry and finally she spoke.

'You knew all along didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me.' She accused me, her eyes throwing daggers at me. My fists clenched and unclenched. Would she believe a single word I would say?

Pam sat motionless on her couch and she watched us with interest.

'Sookie, you have to believe me when I…' I started to say but she interrupted me.

'How can I trust you anymore than I could trust him? You are all the same, all deceiving, cruel creatures and you've made me a monster like the rest of you!' She snarled, her nails digging in her palms so hard she drew blood. It trickled down the side of her palm and pooled in a tiny spot on the carpet beneath her. Through the bond I could feel her shaking with rage. 'I _hate_ you, Eric Northman!' she growled. And she actually had nothing but hatred for me at that moment, heated hatred that she couldn't yet hurl at Bill because the wounds he'd caused her were too fresh. You always hurt the ones you love, the old saying says. But in that moment, those precious seconds where for the second time in our short relationship she told me she hated me, I felt as if she'd crushed me as a child would crush a twig. I don't know what I resented more during those precious seconds, the fact she could do that to me or the fact she'd done it.

And I felt my own anger rise. I would not tolerate her impertinence and misdirected anger. I was not the one to have caused her pain and I didn't deserve her hateful words anymore than Pam did. And most of all, my pride was wounded. Why had I thought she would come crawling back in my arms once fucking Compton was out of the picture? Was I really so immature that I'd believed even a second I could bring her to love me? What did I even care for her love? What was love to me? Just petty human emotions I had outgrown hundreds of years ago.

'You will have to trust me, Sookie, because I am all you have left!' I snarled, facing her. In a second she was at the door and trying to get out but I held her back, smashing her back into the nearest wall. With the door off its hinges, the tiny hall looked like a total mess. Sookie yelled and pushed me back with considerable strength considering her young age and small frame. I almost chuckled in amusement.

'Do not ever hurt me again or I swear…' She warned me, wiping her blood stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

'You'll what? Run away? Fight me? Stake me in my sleep? Sookie, I am truly sorry you are hurting, but it is not my fault and no, I did not know all along. I only figured it out recently…' I countered, realizing I wasn't ready just yet to give up on her. As infuriating as she could get, I hated to see her suffer, hated the fact that it moved me so much to see her crying. Most of all, I hated that she wasn't equally as attached to me as I was to her. In any case, I didn't want to lose her. I was selfish and almost childish in my attachment to this tiny vampire. And I wanted to soothe her pain.

'You should have let me die.' She hissed and the next thing I knew, she was out the door and walking away from me.

_Sookie, come back here right this instant…_

She spun around and glared at me from halfway down the path that lead to the street.

'Go to hell.' She murmured, bloody tears welling up in her eyes once more.

_I'll command you to if I have to…_

'DO IT! Do it, Eric, take away from me the only thing I have left!' She yelled. I dragged her back inside in the blink of an eye and she slapped me square in the jaw.

'Don't you dare say I should have let you die!' I roared. Pam had disappeared during the scene and as I couldn't feel her near, I realized she must have taken off to let us deal with our demons by ourselves. I was grateful for that because even if Pam had seen me vulnerable, I wouldn't have been able to stand her hearing what I was about to say to Sookie.

'Don't you dare say that, ever again.' I roared. 'You are _maddening_, woman!' I growled, smashing her into the wall with just enough force to cause her to whimper. She didn't move and instead raised her chin, a cruel grin on her face.

'What have I ever done to you?' She hissed.

'I couldn't let you die! Don't you understand that? Are you so thick you cannot see it? Or are you so blinded by your infatuation with Compton that you cannot see the obvious when faced with it?' I roared. Her eyes narrowed.

'All you've ever done is use me, Eric. And unless you found me so useful you couldn't let me die, I don't see why on earth you would be crazy enough to bind me to you for eternity!' She murmured.

I lost it and smashed my fist right through the wall next to her head. She didn't even wince but eyed me curiously, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

'Sookie…' I said.

'Let me go, Eric. I need to be alone now.' She murmured, her gaze locked on mine. And beyond reason, I kissed her. Kissed her with all my might, all I had learned in the last thousand years, all my passion, all the fire I could muster. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and she pulled me into her, closer, always closer. The kiss was frightening, like jumping off a cliff without knowing what awaited at the end of the fall. Our tongues dueled and I felt my desire for her surge like the tide of the sea. I wanted to possess her, in everyway possible. Wanted her to be mine completely, to surrender to the desire she had for me. I wanted her to want me, to crave my presence. I wanted her to love me. My hands tightened their grip on her neck and it was as if we were sucking the life out of each other, our bodies molded in the most intimate way. There was no way she could pretend like she didn't feel how much I wanted her.

'Eric…' She murmured when I left her lips to kiss the tears away.

'What?' I breathed on her cheek, still busy cleaning the blood off her cheeks.

'I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you.' She murmured. 'It's not your fault Bill used me.'

'I'm sorry I let that idiot hurt you. I should have killed him on sight that first night at Fangtasia.' I murmured. Violence and sex really were tightly entwined together for vampire because the next thing I knew, I slammed her against the wall, cupping her perfect ass to pull her up against me. Our faces were now leveled and she pressed her forehead against mine, her eyes closed.

'I look like a mess.' She murmured. She was no princess now with her hair disheveled and her dress a total bloody mess. Yet, she was perfect to me, in everyway possible. And it was terrifying for me because I knew that I would never let her go.

'Why do you find me terrifying?' she asked, softly, opening her eyes.

'I find it terrifying that I care so much for you. That I'd kill for you.' I growled. 'And that you only care about Compton.' I finished.

SOOKIE'S POV

'I look like a mess.' I murmured, realizing suddenly that I was the ugly duckling whilst he always looked beautiful. I was ashamed of him seeing me like this with my heart broken and my dress bloodied by those damned vampire tears, but I felt so good in his arms that I forgot momentarily why I hurt so much in the first place.

_She is so terrifying… why do I find her so goddamned terrifying…_

I opened my eyes and gazed at him. Why on earth would Eric Northman find me of all people terrifying?

'Why do you find me terrifying?' I asked, afraid of his answer. Did I look that bad?

He swallowed hard, his mesmerizing cerulean gaze locked with mine as his hands cupped my butt to hold me up against him. I couldn't help but feel aroused by him even if I was angry as hell with him just a few moments earlier, and most of all utterly heartbroken by Bill's betrayal.

'I find it terrifying that I care so much for you. That I'd kill for you.' he growled. 'And that you only care about Compton.' He added, his jaw tense. I was taken aback by his words.

'He just broke my heart, Eric. I think you can smartly cross him off your rivals' list…' I said, softly, with a hint of a smile on my lips.

'You are such a silly little thing sometimes.' He said. 'Is that all you heard of what I told you? That you only care about Compton and it annoys me?' He half asked, half growled, carrying me towards his living room after kicking the remains of the door closed. I noticed that Pam was nowhere to be found.

'She left. She thought you might be needing some alone time with me…' Eric explained. I thought he would forget about his previous question but he asked it again, his face very serious as he sat down on the sofa with my legs still wrapped around his hips.

'No. I heard the rest, but I just don't see how you could care so much for me. You seem not to care for anyone but Pam and Godric…' I murmured.

'And you. I don't know why I care so much for you but I do.' He said, his blue gaze capturing mine and entrancing me. He was just so perfect in everyway it was almost painful to look him in the face, as if he were the sun.

'You don't need to kill for me to prove it.' I said, my fingers tunneling in his hair. It was the exact same shade as mine and I couldn't help but be fascinated by it. Colors were exquisite with vampire sight. As I pulled softly at his wheat-gold strands, he almost purred in delight.

'I don't need to yet. But I will if I must.' He said, closing his eyes, enjoying my hands in his hair. I found his proximity still oddly soothing.

'What will the Queen think of me being turned?' I asked him. I felt his hands tense on my lower back as he traced small patterns on my dress. I could have died there and would have been content with him holding him for my last minutes on earth. It was an odd and terrifying feeling really, to be so dependant of someone else when I'd always been pretty much on my own. But this was overwhelming. I couldn't fight it anymore. I needed him and I wanted to need him, all at the same time. And his touch was pure bliss. Yet the way his hands tensed troubled me.

'She'll be extremely pissed. She'll say I trespassed on her property.' He pondered, eyeing the fire over my shoulder.

'Her property?' I muttered, my brow furrowed.

'You know how we are, Sookie. She perceived you as hers since she'd sent Bill to procure you…' he explained, slowly, carefully choosing his words as he knew how I felt about the vampire possessiveness bullshit.

'Well she can go fuck herself, for all I know. And she can eat Bill or stake him if she likes.' I hissed. Of course I didn't mean the second half. As much as I would have liked to be able to tear Bill from my heart just like that, I couldn't forget all we had shared just because it had all be based on a lie and a pretense. Some of it had been true, I was sure. How much, I couldn't tell just yet.

Eric chuckled.

'She can indeed go fuck herself because the day where I'll let her take my progeny away from me, hell will freeze over and Pam will be polite with breathers... She's younger and weaker than me anyways. I could kill her just because I feel like it if I wanted. I simply don't because some of us still have some sense of honor and decency, which she never had. Sophie-Anne is a cold hearted selfish spoiled adolescent...' Eric said, his hands still caressing me. I closed my eyes and delighted in his touch.

'I love it when you touch me.' I murmured so low I did not know if he heard me.

_I love touching you._

Right, he'd heard. I stared at him.

'You will be mine, one day. Completely and utterly mine.' Eric said, closing the space between our mouths to kiss me softly. I was the one to part our lips with my tongue and deepen the kiss to which he responded with a grunt and a rough grabbing of my butt which turned me on beyond reason. I moaned loudly against his lips. His mouth trailed all the way to my ear, leaving a trail of fire and ice on my oversensitive skin.

'Let me make love to you…' He breathed on the shell of my ear.

Had I been human I might have fainted right there and then. It wasn't everyday that 6'4'' of manly perfection asked your permission to ravish you silly, but then again I didn't want Eric to be a rebound. Bill's wound would take time to scar and heal and Eric deserved better than to have just my body, not that I believed he'd ever settle for that anyways – as far as I could tell, he was the kind of man who took everything whole and gave himself wholly in return.

'We can't. Not like this.' I whispered, pressing my cheek against his, my eyes closed. 'It wouldn't be fair to you.' I added.

_You're hurt. I want to make you forget… I would make you forget, trust me…_

'Does your ego have any bounds, Mr Northman?' I murmured.

I couldn't help but find it oddly amusing that he'd try and distract me with sex. His manhood was pressed against my core and he seemed quite _graphically_ in the mood for something more than a naughty make out session on his carpet. I could hardly deny how much my body craved his. My vampire senses agreed with him entirely. Sex would be a _very_ good way to distract me from the pain… I immediately stopped that flow of thoughts, which had me already throbbing and aching for him.

'It's not ego, darling. I could make you forget your own name…' He whispered, smirking as my back arched involuntarily so that our pelvises were glued together.

'It wouldn't be fair. I'd be using you to forget _him_…' I replied, surprised by how coherent I sounded even though I felt as if every single cell of my body was on fire – which was a tad bit ironic since my skin now ran a few degrees cooler than human skin. Thinking about Bill didn't even managed to cool down that terrifying fever that was building at the pit of my stomach and stretching insidiously in my every limb. I wanted to rip his stupid pants off, to slash my dress to pieces so that my bare chest could be pressed against his distractingly bare one. I wanted him to consume me, to use me until he'd be spent. And the worst in all that was that I felt no shame in wanting him to take me like he would any woman. I had never been so aroused in my life and I realized he was fueling my arousal with his own through the bond.

'What have you done to me?' I gasped as his mouth latched on the vein at my throat.

'What have _you_ done to me?' He replied, removing his mouth from my skin to plunge his cerulean gaze in my stormier grey one.

**I just want a piece of that Eric cake. Can anyone blame me? :P**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone!

First of all, my deepest apologies for being such a lazy/poor updater. I have kind of been busy elsewhere and facing a MASSIVE case of writer's block. My inspiration still isn't fully back but I thought if perhaps I started correcting and getting my stories in better order I'd get back in business.

So I shall be doing that and when inspiration comes back, I will update. Thank you so much for reading me, it means a great deal to me even though I haven't been as fateful to you readers as you have been to me. I have to say the new season is doing nothing so far to my inspiration as I personally think it sucks – generally speaking, there hasn't been much interesting material IMO and the amounts of Out-of-character moments are piling up and getting more and more on my nerves – so yes, season 4 has been a big disappointment to me… Thank god for fanfiction (even though I'm sad and surprised to say I haven't read that many new stories on the boards recently ). So yes, I shall get my stories in order and then continue publishing if I am graced with some inspiration. I do not forget all of you and I'll try to bring my stories to a close as I think it's important to do so. The first one I will update will most probably be ''Hell Is Around The Corner''… I don't know about you but I'm in Pam-Eric sass withdrawal and it is PAINFUL and somehow forces me to find some way to have them banter. So there, I love you all and thank you once more for your patience and devotion and I hope you had a wonderful summer.

Xoxo

Spicy-Vanilla


End file.
